Ninja's Revenge!
by 54Viruses
Summary: The team is caught in a horrible chain of revenge! Will Sensei survive? Will the cycle never end! And where did all this ductape come from!
1. Chapter 1

All four turtles are mine! All mine! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!! (I now own a copy of all four movies. I do not own the rights to the characters or related themes though.)

* * *

A lone shadow slipped through the shadows of the turtles' lair. It moved with absolute silence from the kitchen, to the bathroom and then into the armory. From the armory it carried a large sack to its final destination. Halfway there it stopped and placed a hand to its face, shaking quietly for a moment's time before slipping into one of the turtles' private rooms.

The figure remained in the room for several minutes, quietly conducting its dark business before slipping out again and moving with absolute stealth to the next room, and the next, and the next…

* * *

"Aw Shell!!"

"Wha…? AUGH!" Shouts came from the lair's various bedrooms, curses in two languages could be heard. There was a moment of relative calm before four voices chorused, "MIKEY!!"

Moments later the turtle in question was found sitting on his loft bed with tears of laughter spilling out of his eyes.

"Mikey one of these day's you're going to go too far!" Leo growled; he sported a paper-mache covering on his shell with paper-mache katanas.

"I think he already has!" Donnie put in; his fierce expression was made less intimidating by his Albert Einstein hairdo curtsy of a mess of toilet paper, as he spoke the matching mustache bobbed up and down.

"You are so dead Mikey I…." Kit stopped. Her normally black fur was white and flour puffed off of her fur as she looked around, "Where's Raph? I could have sworn I heard him cussing."

Donny stopped his advance on his giggling "little" brother. "You're right; he should be the one trying to kill Mikey."

"You guys can't take a joke can you?" Mikey asked, he was failing to smother still more giggles.

Einstein, the ghost cat and the Piñata Ninja shot him a look before going to find the absent hothead. They trooped into Raphael's room and looked around. "He's not in his hammock." Donnie observed.

"I didn't see him coming out of his room." Leo looked back out into the main room when a savage and animal snarl caught their attention. The three pranked mutants exchanged glances and looked up.

Raphael was on the ceiling, or, at least he was suspended from it. A silvery cocoon surrounded his body and stretched out onto the stone around him. Donnie whistled "That's a lot of ductape."

"If Mikey used mine his death will be slow." Kit grumbled.

Raph's face was bright red with anger. "Well thanks for your concern guys, I'm fine really. Now would somebody _**get me down from here**_!"

"Okay, how?" Leo asked, although he would never admit it he was impressed with his brother's accomplishment.

"Well…how did Mikey get him up there?" Leo shrugged at Donnie's question; the ceiling was a good eight feet up, Mikey was only a little over five feet.

"Not even going to try to figure that one out." Leo said.

"Hey, give me a boost." Kit had retrieved one of Raph's sais. Leo and Donnie lifted her up until she could reach Raphael's cocoon with the blade. Once she was within reach she started to cut the tape.

"Um, guys..." Kit said after a minute, "This might-" she was interrupted when Raph's weight overcame the ductape and he fell on them, knocking Kit and his two brothers onto the stone floor. The fall broke off most of Leo's paper-mache and threw up a large cloud of flour. "…ow…hurt."

They disentangled themselves from each other, coughing and sneezing up flour. Every time Kit sneezed another cloud of flour would rise and make the problem worse until they finally managed to stumble out of Raph's room. For a minute they just sat, coughing and sneezing in the cleaner air. When they could breathe again Kit helped Leo to get the rest of the paper-mache off his shell and Raphael jumped to his feet.

"I'm gonna' kill him!" Raph made for his brother's room peeling off ductape as he went.

Don ran over and grabbed his brother's arm, "Raph wait!"

Raph did as he was told but narrowed his eyes at his toilet-papered brother, "This had better be good, I got some hurt to put down."

"Raph, if you go in there and kick Mikey's shell, what is he going to do?" Donnie asked.

"Hurt."

"Maybe at first, but after that he'll get to thinking and he'll set up another prank. Then what will you do?"

"Kick his sorry shell."

"Right," Donnie's voice was taking on the tone of a kindergarten teacher, a voice he usually reserved for Mikey, "And then he'll pull another prank, and you'll kick his shell and it'll continue like this for who knows how long."

"What are you saying Don?" Raph asked, "That I don't beat his empty little head in? Cause that might be askin' too much."

"You can do that right after you listen to my plan. Leo, Kit, you too."

Kit grinned as she and Leo moved closer to Don and Raph, "By 'you too' does that mean I get to beat his head in too?"

"Just get over here." They huddled. "Now, if we're going to get Mikey to back off with the pranks for a while we have to beat him at his own game, and I don't mean video games." The others nodded.

"What do you have in mind Don?" Leo asked.

Donnie grinned; his expression was just as evil and cunning as he could get.

* * *

I'd like to thank ChibiLover123 for the cocoon idea. Thank you, you have an evil mind. (that's a good thing)

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the TMNT, but one day…one day…

And if it looks like I'm claiming anything else that isn't mine; I'm not!

* * *

_Four mutants; Worth millions, not sure how much…_

_Four elaborate pranks; two days of planning and preparation plus one sleepless night._

_Pranking all four of my compadres and not getting creamed for it; Priceless._

_Oh yes, the Mike is in the house and his powers are unchallenged!_

Michelangelo was psyched. Better than psyched, he was still alive! At first he had been sure that Kit or even Don was going to kill him using some kind of medical torture thing. Then he tried to plan an escape for when Raph was cut down and came after him. But no death came, not even a beating.

Finally he had poked his head out of his room and saw everyone lined up for practice with Master Splinter waiting impatiently. It had been an interesting training session, Kit was still puffing flour and the others seemed especially sensitive to the stuff now. All four of them were seized from time to time with coughing or sneezing fits. Master Splinter had even finished training early to allow Kit to shower the powder off. Never before had a prank interrupted morning training, it was a new record!

He was so psyched up about his victory he hummed his own Turtle Titan theme as he prepped for his own shower. The words hadn't come yet, but the tune was catchy enough. Maybe after his alter ego got enough press coverage Mikey could sell the theme song to a big company. Yeah, that was the way to go!

Mikey smothered a small giggle that ruined the timing of his theme as he undid his belt and pulled off his pads. The tune kept running through his mind in all of its awesome super-tune-ness. A few cool words ran through his head and by the time he had slung his mask on a hook beside the bath he was mumbling with his humming. "Turtle Titan!…Go on and fight 'em!...Only you can save the day!...Dun dun da Turtle Titan!...dun Go on and fight 'em…"

He pulled the shower curtain closed, idly wondering why they even had one. "Yeah…Turtle Titan! Turtle Titan!..." Why _did_ they take so many measures to ensure everyone's privacy? The turtles really only wore accessories.

He continued to think about these things- and hum- while he turned the water on and reached for the soap "Go on and fight 'em!..." Hmm, Why did Master Splinter ever start wearing that robe in the first place? If his mutation gave him a sense of modesty why didn't he insist the turtles wear clothes too? And the biggest question of all; why was there blood running down Mikey's shoulder?

Blood?

"EEEAAAH! DONNIE! LEO! EEEAAAH!"

Raphael snickered. Kit shook her head, "Cherry Kool-aid in the shower head? Pathetic! Are you sure you actually grew up with brothers?" Raphael stopped snickering and glared.

Donnie tapped a pen against his beak thoughtfully, "Well," he said, examining the notebook in his hands, "Kit's right, that was rather lame, but you do get extra points for going first. Plus the full out panic attack…" Donnie scribbled in the notebook for a minute, "Subtract five for pre-hysteria…" He turned the page back to look at some previous notes, "…looks like that comes to a total of fifty seven points."

Raphael objected. "That's all? You're killing me bro!"

Donnie shook his head, "You used a generic prank with a slight modification, that doesn't score very high." Raph fumed but didn't object.

"All right, who's next?" Donnie asked. "You might want to get started."

"All ready in place Don." Leo nodded, "I'm willing to bet that as soon as Mikey gets out of the shower he goes to the kitchen for comfort food."

Despite still sulking Raph's interest was piqued, he lifted an eye ridge, "What did you do bro?"

Leo smiled smugly and shook his head. Just then Mikey busted out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Mikey glanced at the four mutants standing calmly around him and realized that he was being conspired against. His lower lip went out in a pout and he marched quickly over to the kitchen.

"Right for the comfort food…as predicted." Leo whispered. The others nodded and watched the kitchen. They heard the fridge door slam, then a cupboard, then another, then another, then a drawer. The sounds in the kitchen grew increasingly more frantic.

"Whoa, what did you do Leo?" Kit asked. They could hear Mikey calling to something in the kitchen.

That smug grin again, "I might have moved all of the junk food in the kitchen to a secure hiding spot; but that's only a rumor."

"_Babies! Babies! Come to Daddy my little artificially-flavored-darlings_!"

"Of course, you guys don't listen to rumors do you?" Leo asked; all innocence.

"Nope, never." Donnie was smiling as he started scribbling away in his notebook.

"_Be in the oven, please be in the oven…AAAGH! They're not in the oven_!"

* * *

Why is Donnie keeping score? Is all of this part of his master plan? What will happen next? And why do mutant turtles wear _towels_ when they get out of the shower?

Tune in next time! Same turtle time! Same turtle hour!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the TMNT, but Peter Laird can't hold onto them forever!

* * *

"You're just angry because he only gave you fifty-seven points." Kit shrugged off Raph's grumblings. Leo had been awarded two hundred and thirty-four points for his prank, mostly because Mikey had gone into withdrawal shortly after the discovery of his missing junk food.

"I still say the system's biased." Raphael growled. "How original is it to just hide stuff?"

Kit didn't have a response to that. Instead she just continued shadow training while Raph abused the defenseless punching bag. After sending the bag on an uncontrolled swing he glanced over at Kit, "So, what are you planning?" He asked.

"In the works, I'm still ironing out a few details. Any clue what Donnie's up too?"

"Nope." Raph caught the bag as it returned to him and held it till the momentum died out of it, then he set his stance before letting loose with a furious set of kicks and punches. The bag swung further and further up until Raphael was actually under the hook beating the bag without mercy.

Kit's ears detected a muffled tinkle of glass and she left her shadow partner until she oriented on where the sound came from. "Hold it! Raph hold it!" Raphael grabbed the bag and the tinkling of glass stopped. Kit's brow furrowed as she stepped closer to the bag. "Does that feel a little different to you?" She asked, pointing to the bag. Her nose twitched but she ignored it.

"Yeah, Donnie must have re-stuffed it or something." Raph turned the bag slightly and poked one side, "He didn't do a very good job of it because the sand's a little chunky here."

"Um, Raph…I know Donnie wasn't planning on re-stuffing that thing." Kit sniffed again, something stunk and it was getting worse.

"He must have, somebody messed with it and it wasn't me or Leo or…shell." He stared at the bag like he expected to hear it ticking.

Kit covered her nose with her hand and waved at the air in front of her. "Raph, do you smell anything? Cause I'm getting some major junior high flashbacks here." Raph frowned and sniffed. When his nose finally picked up on the faint but growing stench in the air he let the bag drop. Kit heard more of that muffled tinkling and the smell got worse still. She sneezed.

"He didn't, not my bag!" Raph waved his hand in front of his beak, "Is that rotten eggs?"

Kit was backing up now, "Yeah, I'd recognize a stink-bomb anywhere!" The stench was bothering Kit much more than Raph due to her sensitive nose.

"I'll make him into a punching bag!" Raph growled, he marched towards his brother's room.

"Yeah, just get him to tell you how long that'll last!" Kit gagged and made a break for an exit just as Master Splinter emerged from his room with a sour look on his face. He quickly followed Kit out of the lair.

Just as they left Leo came out of the kitchen and sniffed the air, "Don, did one of your experiments blow up?"

Donnie emerged from his lab and pushed his goggles up, "Not recently, why?" He sniffed, "Uh oh, I thought I was missing some stuff, Mikey must have-"

A girlish scream pierced the air and Michelangelo raced from his room followed closely by Raphael. Donnie watched them for a second before retrieving his notebook and scribbling some more information into it.

* * *

Let's see, bothering Master Splinter, that's only minus a _million_!

My junior high used to have stink bombs on a regular basis.

Review please! They make me smile! Smiling authors write better chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the TMNT. But I can abuse them!

* * *

Once again the lovely, talented, intelligent and very eligible young woman known as April O' Neil found herself with a pest control problem.

"It's no problem." She lied, "You guys are always welcome at my place." At least this time Donnie had called ahead. Once again Master Splinter thanked her for her hospitality before a loud crash caught their attention. "And so it begins." April muttered.

She hurried over to the kitchen to find Raph pinning Mikey to the floor, "HELP!" Mikey squeaked. Raph was holding his brother down with one hand and holding a bottle of Fire Tabasco Sauce in the other.

"Raph, you can't do that!" April chided, hoping to save her kitchen from further damage the two ninja's might inflict.

"She's right Raph." Kit came up from behind and took the bottle.

"Thank you Kit, it's nice to know I can count on…" April stopped when she realized Kit was unscrewing the top from the bottle, "Give me that!" April snatched the bottle and pushed Raph off of his brother.

Mikey jumped up and gave April a hug. "Thank you! You saved me!" Before the energetic reptile released her April was sure she smelled something faintly rotten, but the smell went away as soon as he let her go. She shrugged off the smell and chalked it up to their sewer life.

"Now, can you guys tell me what's going on and where Leo and Don are?"

"Leonardo and Donatello remain at the lair and are attempting to make it habitable again." Master Splinter explained. He shot a fatherly death-glance at the son responsible for their predicament. Mikey smiled guiltily and cringed.

"Our place is a stink hole because laughing-boy here put a stink bomb in my punching bag!" Raph growled and took a step towards Mikey. Mikey stepped back and ran right into a smack on the head from Kit.

"A stink bomb?" A smile played across April's face, "Nice work Mikey." Raph and Kit stared at April like she had lost her mind.

Raph held up a hand, "Uh, April…Mikey's little joke chased us out of the lair…"

"…and into your apartment…" Kit added.

"…and you congratulate him?" Raph finished, even Master Splinter looked surprised.

April shrugged, "It's a college thing. I sometimes used them myself to get revenge on the cosmotology girls for teasing me."

"Really?" Mikey asked; there were the beginning sparks of hero worship in his eyes. The two of them started to compare notes. Raph and Kit groaned. Master Splinter shook his head and went to find a quiet place to meditate.

* * *

Leonardo and Donatello slipped into April's apartment just in time for dinner. They both had makeshift gas masks strapped to their belts and they gave off the stench from Mikey's bomb.

When asked about when they could return the lair Donnie reported that it would take at least until the next evening for the ventilation system to clear the lair's atmosphere enough. April came out of her room to greet them and nearly jumped away from Don after giving him her customary hug, "You guys reek!" She wrinkled her nose, "And not the sewer kind!"

Donnie and Leo glared at Mikey who slid out of sight beneath the table, "We're sorry April, and we'll both shower before dinner." Leo apologized.

April nodded, then noticed the notebook sticking out of Don's bag, "New research Donnie?" Leo saw a conversation coming and went to take his shower first.

Donnie took the notebook out, "This? No this is a rulebook."

"A rulebook? For what?" She moved over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of butter to go on the table.

"Well, after Mikey pulled a series of pranks on Leo, Raph, Kit and myself we decided that something had to be done." Kit nodded as she set the table and put a glass of water in front of each place. "I suggested we attempt a psychological fight-or-flight stimuli-and-response tactic in order to cause Mikey enough paranoia to deter further annoying behavior along these lines."

Mikey poked his head back out from under the table, "What?"

April nodded, "Yes, like pain association as a deterrent." She moved to the counter and began slicing some bread as she continued to listen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey demanded.

"It means we put a price on yer head shell-for-brains." Raph answered. Mikey's face suddenly got that 'turtle in the headlights' look.

"Exactly. Whoever has the most points, according to the rulebook Donnie made up, by the end of the month gets their chores taken over by the others." Kit finished. Mikey considered this for a minute before switching his water with Kit's for safety.

April needed one point clarified. "So who's all involved in this Michelangelo head hunt?"

"Well, officially it's just Raph, Kit, Leo and myself." Donnie explained.

"But you feel free to join in if you can think of anything for Mikey." Raph assured her before checking a large pan on the stove.

April laughed. "I will certainly think about it Raph."

"Fine, if you guys want to gang up on me that's just fine." Mikey picked up his glass and toasted them with it. "Because this turtle can take as much as he can dish out!" He sealed his toast with a sip of water. Suddenly his eyes got really big and they began to water, he quickly sprayed the liquid out of his mouth and began waving air into his mouth.

Leo stood beside him, having just finished his shower only to receive another. "Gee, Mikey thanks." He sighed and returned to the bathroom.

"HOT! Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!" Mikey grabbed another glass and drained it while Kit cracked up so badly she had to slide to the floor.

April gave Kit a stern look, "I thought I took the Tabasco sauce away from you!"

Kit nodded, "You did! And you hid it somewhere!" Her laughter took control again as Mikey finished draining the last of the regular water glasses and dove for the sink. Raph was snickering as he jumped out of his brother's way.

"Then what did you do?" Donnie was scribbling away in his notebook.

"I found some Indian spice in the back of your silverware drawer April. Don't worry I didn't use it up." April didn't mind that, she didn't know she had had the stuff in the first place, but she was kind of worried about the turtle leaping around the kitchen.

"Bud I swithed duh glatheth." Mikey gasped before sticking his mouth back under the sink again.

"Milk Mikey. Milk!" Kit managed between bouts of laughter. The orange masked turtle was as red in the face as Raphael's mask. Mikey threw open the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. He quickly tilted it up and started draining it into his mouth.

"It was already open anyway." April tried to reason with herself as she watched nearly a quart of milk disappear into the mutant's mouth.

Finally Mikey put the carton down and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to Kit and repeated, "But I switched the glasses!"

Kit nodded, smothering her laughter, "What, did you think I wouldn't expect that?"

Raph snorted, "What's wrong Mikey, worried you can't dish out as much as you can take?"

Mikey frowned and held up a large green finger, "I hope you know that this means war!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!

The gauntlet has been thrown! Place your bets!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the TMNT. In the words of Michaelangelo "total bummer dudes."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Master Splinter sat in one of Miss O'Neil's over-stuffed chairs simply enjoying the temporary quiet. He couldn't understand why these chairs were referred to as over-stuffed when they were so wonderfully comfortable, but humans have many strange ways. Michelangelo slept fitfully on the floor while Kitrian sat on the couch reading through Donatello's rulebook. While the rat teacher was not aware of where his brilliant young son was Master Splinter found no cause for alarm, yet.

Leonardo had returned from his morning training shortly before seven. A few minutes later his brother Raphael returned too. The last time Leonardo had gone out alone on a morning rooftop training run he had been gone the entire day and had not returned under good circumstances, his brother Raphael was determined never to let that happen again.

Leonardo went to the kitchen and started to mess around with stuff in there while Raphael returned to his place beside the couch, a few minutes later his snoring could be heard. The minutes ticked by.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Twin screams pierced the small apartment and soon Donatello ran out of April's room with a red face and one hand covering the eyeholes in his mask.

The sounds of screaming had woken Michelangelo and he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Huh?"

Donatello finally felt it was safe to uncover his eyes. When he did the first thing he saw was his dear little brother, "Mikey!"

"Uh, hey bro, sleep well?" Donnie dove at his little brother who jumped out of the way, only to get tangled in his blanket. It didn't take long for Donatello to catch his brother and proceeded to knock him senseless. Raphael had also been awoken by the screams and he started to cheer his pacifistic brother on. Leo ran over and tried to pull the two of them apart.

"OW! Donnie OW!"

"Mikey you are so dead!"

"You can't kill him Don!"

"Watch me!"

"Get him Donnie!"

"OW-owowowowowowowowowowowowowow!"

Master Splinter shook his head and tried to decide whether it was worth intervening. Kit picked up a pen and turned Donnie's notebook to a different page, "Let's see…mortally embarrassing Donnie, that's worth a ton of points, minus catching April in the crossfire, subtract getting attacked, no wait it's Donnie so that's a plus…"

Eventually Leo managed to pull Donnie away from Mikey

"Really Don, could you maybe wait till after breakfast to kill Mikey?"

Mikey nodded enthusiastically, the mention of a meal made his eyes light up, "Breakfast! My favorite meal of the day!"

April had come out of her room after getting ready for the day ahead. "Mikey, every meal of the day is your favorite." She pointed out.

"Ain't it the truth." Raph was disappointed at the end of the fight, but hungry too, "Hey, I could go for some grub too, who's cooking?"

Leo grinned, "I am."

Everyone stared at him in horror. Donnie was the first to speak, "Gee Leo, I'm sorry but I have a project back at the lair that needs to be checked on, really I'm sorry." Donnie shrugged apologetically and hurried to the door.

April followed Donnie to the door, "I have to… open the shop early today, no time for breakfast!"

"Wow Leo," Kit tried to think as fast as the science geeks, "that sounds great, but I- uh- I'm fasting today! You know religious purposes and all." She clasped her hands together and tried to look pious.

Master Splinter nodded, "I too must decline my son. A day of fasting would do much good for my meditations."

Mikey opened his mouth to object, but the look of disappointment on his brother's face made it impossible. "Looks like more for the three of us...right Raph?"

"Uh, yeah." Raphael shot daggers at Kit with his eyes. "Religious purposes huh?" He hissed, "Just what aspect of your religion are you complyin' with?"

"Simple," Kit said quietly enough that Leo wouldn't overhear, "Suicide is a sin."

"Hey Mikey! Raph! Food!" The two remaining brothers exchanged looks of absolute dread as they reluctantly sat down at the table.

"Gee Leo…" Mikey stared at the multi-colored goop on his plate, "this looks (ugh) delicious." He offered his brother a small smile, Leo grinned right back at him.

Raph poked his with a fork, "Yeah, what he said…" Raph almost jumped out of his shell, he was sure the substance had moved on its own.

"Anything you need Raph?" Leo was eager to have his meal approved, he almost looked like Mikey.

"Ah, just needs some pepper." Raphael reached for the pepper shaker. 'There ain't enough salt n' pepper in the world' he thought. Again Raph stabbed his "food".

It didn't give his fork back this time.

The cook sat down with them and dug into his food with gusto. Mikey looked at their fearless leader, then back down to his food, if it was possible he turned even greener.

Kit was still sitting on the couch, grinning. She opened the notebook again, "Let's see…unknowingly getting both Mikey and Raph…that's got to be worth some points…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Go on everyone! Eat up! (If you stab it, it should die)


	6. Chapter 6

Once upon a time there was a brilliant, talented, beautiful and highly athletic authoress. She did not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and was in despair.

I am not that authoress, but I don't own the TMNT either. Maybe I should consider that whole despair bit…

For those of you who are sane, a "Vidiot" is the splicing of the words Video game and idiot. It is the only term my brother will accept to describe his addiction.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Home at last!" Mikey shouted as though he hadn't been in the lair for months instead of days. He ran to his room to personally greet his comic books and explain to them where he had been.

As soon as the turtle was out of hearing range Donatello turned to Leo, Raph and Kit, "Okay you guys, who did it and when?" He was smiling broadly and his brown eyes danced with amusement.

"Take a wild guess." Raph smirked.

Donnie considered, "Did you Raph?"

"Nope, don't got the paints." Donnie didn't often guess wrong. This was fun.

"It wasn't paint." Leo corrected.

"Then you did it Leo." Donnie sounded certain this time.

"Not me." Leo smiled and crossed his arms over his plastron, wondering how long it would take his brother to figure it out.

"Kit!"

"Three strikes Donnie. You're slacking somewhere." Kit's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

Donatello was lost, he had no idea who that left, and he was deadly curious to know who had done the graffiti in question. "Then…who?"

"It was April!" Raph finally admitted, "She painted Mikey's shell while we was sleepin' off Leo's…" Raph glanced sideways at his brother, "…Uh, _great_ breakfast." Something about the Pepto-Bismol that April had given the two of them had put the turtles right to sleep. April had taken the chance to cover Mikey's shell in an elaborate and somewhat psychedelic pattern using some of her old makeup and nail polish. Nowhere near enough revenge for Mikey somehow managing to drag Donatello and his mat into her room while everyone was sleeping; but she had seemed satisfied.

Donatello had a good laugh at the thought. "So when are we going to tell him?"

"Soon." Raph assured him. "You know, after we've shown it to Casey… and Hun and the rest of the Purple Dragon."

"We should probably send a snapshot off to the Utroms." Leo grinned.

"And the Foot clan; I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Kit put in. "Shredder can hang a picture of Mikey's shell on one of his spiky things." The four of them dissolved into laughter.

"My sons! Kitrian!" The young mutants stiffened to attention and turned to face their teacher. He eyed them all sternly for a moment, then his mouth quirked up in a smile, "You must not forget the Daimyo. Yes, this photo of Michelangelo would look very appropriate next to his statue."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon Mikey came running out of his room, a streak of ginger doing its best to keep up with him. Mikey jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed the remote for the television and one of the controls for his game consol. He quickly had everything ready to relieve his growing case of vidiot withdrawal. Klunk quickly joined him, eager to spend time with him after two days absence.

With his foot he hit the power button on the gaming system and waited for it to boot up, bouncing on the couch with impatience. The system's brand name, the boring health warning, the ultra cool high graphics of…

Sesame Street's Alphabet Circus?

That wasn't right, the graphics stank, it was a little kid's game and to make matters even worse it was educational. Mikey wasn't that desperate. He jumped up and popped the game out of the system, the label read 'Alien Death Squad III' so what was us with the wrong game? After trying to load the game a second time it still came up with Sesame Street. Frowning deeply he reached for 'Revenge of the AI 2'. This loaded up as a scary ancient version of 'Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego'. Mikey could vaguely remember it. This was the first game that Donnie had actually liked because you needed an almanac to play it right. Also educational, also junk.

'Giant Brain Goons' came up as 'The Magic School Bus; A Day at the Beach'.

'Secret Agent Silver Sentry' booted up as 'Math Quest'.

"Junk…junk…junk…double junk…" One game after another after the next. Donnie watched his brother's desperate search from a safe distance. It had taken the entire day to reprogram all of Mikey's games, but it was worth it. When Mikey had finally had enough Donnie could replace the original games, until then his confusion would keep him out of Donnie's shell while he worked on some actual projects.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three hours later;

Leo and Raph had turned in some time ago. Donnie was fine-tuning the circuitry on his latest GPS model when he heard a tentative knock on his door.

"Well, Mikey, finally give up…" It wasn't Mikey. "Kit! What are you still doing up?"

Kit glanced nervously over her shoulder. "I'm worried about Mikey."

"Is he still trying to find a game I haven't reprogrammed?"

"No…"

"Did he find one?"

"No…"

"Then is he in some kind of withdrawal fit?" Donnie stood up, looking around for anything he might need to snap his brother out of it.

"N-no…"

"Then what's he doing?"

Kit glanced over her shoulder again, fear present in her eyes; she looked back at Donnie, "He's playing Reader Rabbit. I think he likes it…"

Donnie ran over to get a better look. Sure enough Mikey was calmly and contentedly putting consonants and vowels together in a box on the screen to spell words. "Splinter's going to kill me; I think I fried his brain!"

"Or you finally started it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I do not own the following: Sesame Street's Alphabet Circus, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego, The Magic School Bus; A Day at the Beach, Math Quest or Reader Rabbit.

Did anyone else grow up thinking that Carmen Sandiego was the coolest person in the world? If so, is anyone else sick to death of these easy versions of the game that are being put out today?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I don't own any busters either…not even a good dust buster.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mikey was dancing around the lair humming the Ghost Busters theme. Unfortunately he would stop humming from time to time and shout "Myth Busters!"

After staying up the entire night Mikey had finally given up on the idea of finding another game to challenge himself with. Finally he had turned off his game systems and was about to turn in when the television announced a Myth Busters marathon. The turtle couldn't resist the urban mythy goodness and had settled down to watch. That was where he was found just before training began; sitting on the couch cheering as yet another car died a death of mythological proportions. Surprisingly Mikey had managed to get through morning training without any signs of being tired. If anything he was even more hyper than normal.

Later that morning Kit and Leo had settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn…and the television off. They sat on the back of the couch watching Mikey dance around, and around, and around an irate Raphael. "Mikey! If you don't stop that I'm gonna…" Raph shook his fist as a threat.

"Who ya' gonna' call?"

"Mikey, don't you…"

"Myth Busters!" Raph jumped at Mikey who danced away, still humming and singing alternately.

A small ahem came from behind Leo and Kit. They turned to find Donatello standing there with his coffee mug in hand. "Um, has anyone seen my coffee?" Leo and Kit looked more closely at the mug. It was completely empty and read 'Geeks anonymous; 3.141592…step program.'

"Uh, it's a nice coffee mug Donnie."

"Didn't April get you that? She has good taste."

"Yes, she does, but that's not the point!" Donnie was clearly aggravated about this, "I set the coffee maker to automatically start percolating at five thirty so that it would be ready when I woke up. I poured a cup of coffee before training this morning and now the pot is empty!"

Leo frowned, "But you're the only one around here who drinks that stuff."

"You know…" Kit picked some popcorn out of the bowl, "…a lot of addicts say that they can't always remember exactly how much they drink…"

Donnie's glare rivaled Raphael's, "I am not an addict!"

"The first step is to admit you have a problem."

"Kit! I have had only one, repeat ONE mug of coffee today! The pot is now empty! I want to know why." Donnie's eyes suddenly grew nearly double in size, "Duck!" All three mutants ducked just as Mikey sailed overhead. He landed gracefully on the coffee table, stuck his thumbs to the side of his head and waggled his fingers at Raph then jumped out of the way before Raphael narrowly missed grabbing him. Never did Michelangelo lose a single beat in the music he was humming.

"Don, I think we found your coffee." Leo said dryly.

Donnie's eyes narrowed, a truly dark and sinister expression crossed his face. "MIKEY!" He ran after his two brothers, intent on helping Raph to injure the orange masked turtle.

"You know," Leo said, watching the three of them race around the lair, "I don't think April's art will survive this experience."

"Question; has Mikey even noticed that yet or has he just not showered it off yet?"

"I'm not sure." There was a girlish scream to end all girly screams when Mikey realized that both of his brothers were out for blood. Master Splinter's door slid open and he stood in the opening with a cup of tea, calmly watching the proceedings.

"Mikey! How many times have I told you not to touch my coffee?"

"You and your stupid TV music!"

"EEEEK!"

Round and round the lair they ran. Kit glanced beside her and noticed that Leo was missing; he must have gotten bored and slipped off to do something else. With a shrug Kit returned her attention to the turtles. Raphael gave a magnificent leap and caught the ridge of his brother's shell, the two of them quickly went down and Donnie joined the fray in an instant.

Kit slid off the couch, now would be a good time to fill a couple icepacks for Mikey.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ah-ah-ow." Mikey groaned, the pain of his injuries mixed with the horrible physical exertions he was putting himself through were just too much to take silently. "Ah-ah-ow." He repeated as he once again pushed himself to his physical limits. "Ah-ah-ow."

"Mikey, keep it up and I'll _really_ give you a butt whupin' to remember!" Raph growled.

Mikey gave another pathetic moan. "Leo, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Leonardo continued to sit quietly on the couch enjoying his book. He had to be enjoying it; he was holding it much closer to his face than usual.

"Mikey, stop whining and walk." Donnie sat at the table nursing a nice hot mug of fresh coffee. He was in a much better mood now that he had balanced his system out with a good quart of the stuff.

Again Mikey groaned under the monumental effort he was making, and took another step toward his room. He wasn't carrying anything more than a couple ice packs and the normal weight of his shell. "Ah-ah-ow."

"That's it, Mikey punching bag round two!" Raph started towards the crippled ham turtle.

"Raph, leave him be." Leo advised. Raph turned to object to his brother's orders. Leo only peaked over the top of his book, there was a gleam in his eyes that made Raph sit down expectantly.

"Oh, ow the pain!" Mikey lifted his arm up to open his door. It swung slowly open and the turtle stumbled inside. Leonardo held up his hand, then pulled his fingers in one at a time.

3 – 2 – 1…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Now what?

Review now and submit your guess for a chance to win a FREE new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the FBI, the police CSI: New York, The McGruff dog character, Sherlock Holmes or anything else that might be copyrighted here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_EEAAAH! Call the police! Call the FBI! __Call the Justice Force__! I've been robbed_!" Mikey ran out of his room, barely avoiding Klunk who had rushed to see what the matter was. There were no traces of his earlier debilitating injuries as the turtle ran around the lair in a panic. "I've been robbed! Cleaned out! Ripped off!"

"Mikey! Hold it!" Donatello quickly went to intercept the speeding turtle, "What happened?"

Mikey barely avoided crashing into his brother, "My stuff is gone! I've been burglarized! Somebody pillaged my room! They made off with all my stuff! It's a crime I tell you! Call Sherlock Holmes! Call McGruff! Get CSI: New York down here!" His eyes lit up, "Wait, I know!" He ran over to the bathroom and threw open the door, "KIT!"

"Mikey!" Kit stood in the bathroom dressed in only her pants and looking for something to throw at Mikey "What is the matter with you! Can't a person get a simple shower without you- whoa!" Michelangelo grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the bathroom. "What is your problem?!"

"I've been robbed!" He repeated, panic tingeing his every word

"So I've heard. Why can't this wait until after I shower?" Kit hoped Mikey's little panic attack wasn't a stunt for somebody else to grab the bathroom.

"The game's afoot! The trail might still be fresh!" Mikey explained, not dragging her nearly as fast as he's like now that she had planted her feet and was fighting any forward motion.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?"

"We don't have a bloodhound and I don't have time to train Klunk! Come on!" Mikey continued dragging Kit towards his room. Donatello and Raphael followed. Leo continued to sit on the couch, although he was no longer reading his book. He tucked his hands behind his head and listened to the chaos, grinning with satisfaction.

Inside Mikey's room Kit, Raph and Donnie were shocked to see…nothing.

Not a normal nothing, but a clean nothing. His room was clean and tidy; Kit's nose even detected the residue of air freshener. "You dragged me out of the bathroom for this?" The cleanliness of the room went to prove that even in Mikey's disaster area there was a place for everything, and right now everything was in its place.

"See! I've been robbed!" Mikey repeated. He pointed towards the bare floor and the neatly made bed. The desperation in his voice would have been heartbreaking if anything were really gone.

Raph snickered and started laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall for support; Donnie had an expression of amused surprise on his face. "Mikey, what exactly is missing?" His shoulders started to shake as laughter tried to find its way free.

"My stuff! I had it all right where I could find it and now it's all missing!" Mikey was wringing his hands with suppressed panic. His eyes started to dart from side to side as though he suspected the culprit to still be there.

"Um," Kit wandered over a plastic box in the corner and looked down at it, "Like your Super-Dude action figure? Or more the Mega-armored Gigantorilla with the attached Erythro-blaster?" She asked.

"Yes! They're gone too! Kit, you've got to help me track down the crook!" Mikey had actually begun to hop from foot to foot. He ware completely oblivious to the two brothers supporting each other during their fit of helpless laughter

Instead of answering Kit leaned over and pulled the 'afore mentioned plastic heroes from the box and turned around to face Mikey. "Oh, you've found them."

"Yes, everything is in here, all you have to do is figure out where. Now, can I go take my shower?" Kit glared.

At first he didn't answer, Raph and Donnie continued to snicker. Then Mikey's eyes began to grow wider and wider as he processed what had happened. He clapped his hands to his head.

"_EEAAAH!_ Somebody cleaned my room! Who would do such a thing?!" He started hopping again, "Now I'll never find anything! My entire setup has been destroyed! Klunk won't know what to do!" Klunk sat in the middle of the floor delicately cleaning her paws. She didn't seem to mind all the new open space. "Why would anyone do something like this? What will I do?" Mikey continued ranting. It was rather comical watching somebody with Mikey's muscular build prancing around like a six year old.

Kit watched Mikey for a minute with an annoyed look on her face before replacing the action figures and leaving. She had to jump over the two giggling turtles in the doorway clutching their sides and rubbing tears from their eyes as Mikey continued to pace and fret. Once she was out of Mikey's room she went to the monitoring area where Leo was still sitting on the couch with a sly grin and a smug look on his face. The mutant cat stepped in front of their ever-vigilant leader.

"You cleaned his room." Kit said. Leo nodded. "You need a hobby Leo, you need a hobby _bad._"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, if this is bothering you: yes, Kit is shirtless, yes she is a teenage girl, but no, she doesn't have any-ahem... _feminine_ _features_ that would make this a problem.

Review! Reviews! My kingdom for a review!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the property rights of any characters in this story except for Kit.

Warning: I'm not sure how Leo would act in some situations; he may appear a little out of character here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vengeance was swift. Dealt out in proportion, the punishment fit the crimes; revenge was a dish best served cold. It was payback time! The tables had turned! There would be shell to pay. He got what was coming to him, and after that Mikey started to run out of clichés.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo walked into his room, stretching his arms overhead after a most satisfying prank followed by an equally satisfying training session. He froze when something crunched underfoot.

Slowly, almost frightened, Leonardo looked down. It was just trash, a bag of chip crumbs to be specific. But next to it was more trash; all over his room was trash! His bed had been partially stripped, candles lay everywhere, a whetstone rested where there should have been a candle, there were burnt out matched leaving ashy marks on the floor. The entire room was _trashed_

Leo took a deep, calming breath. This was a prank of Mikey's, but Leo would not let it get to him. He would not run out there and force his little brother to clean his room while Leo sat on his shell wielding a Cat-o-nine-tails before beating Mikey to within an inch of his mutant life. He would not then proceed to stuff the happy little turtle down the garbage disposal.

No, Leonardo was above such thoughts.

After regaining his composure Leo left his room and headed for the dojo, a little more training was suddenly in order.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kit and Mikey knelt on the couch shielded by the back of the couch in the event of a sudden explosion. None came. Instead Leo exited his room and returned to the supply room to retrieve some tools to aid him in his training.

"Sorry Mikey, no boom." Kit said.

"Kit, pranking Leo is a fine and delicate art requiring twice the normal amount of energy and patience to prank somebody and about ten times as much as is required for Raphie." Mikey returned to his vigil, his tongue bit between his teeth as he waited, the top of his head barely peaking over the back of the couch.

Something about this prank really had Mikey worked up, so much so that he had actually told Kit who and when. If he was this excited as to break the secrecy and share the payoff then it had to be good. But Kit just wasn't seeing it yet. "If it takes so much extra effort to catch Leo why go through it at all?"

"Because," Mikey straightened up and put on his 'teacher voice' which sounded something like a Shakespearean actor, "Whilst young Leonardo is the most difficult of prey to prank, the reward is more than worth the price!"

Kit stared at him for a minute. "Okay," She said slowly, "If you say so."

Mikey grinned, "I say so." They both returned to their vigil just as Leo emerged, ever the calm leader, from the supply room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The supply room was bereft of any useful training materials. Not that Master Splinter hadn't taught his students how to keep a ready supply of the various devices necessary, or that somebody had gone on an outrageous training spree lately. The entire closet just happened to be empty. Clearly this was more of Mikey's work.

So, instead of adding to the list of tortures he was much too cool and collected to imagine on Mikey Leo just moved back out into the dojo to practice his katas. He drew his swords and positioned himself, then slowly began running through the movements.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Still not seeing anything." Kit whispered, keeping her ears low so as to not be seen.

"Wait for it." Mikey's voice was somewhere between an excited squeak and a highly stealthy whisper.

Behind them Donnie walked past. He looked curiously at the two of them hunched over on the couch peaking over the back like a couple of little kids watching something they shouldn't. Following their intent gaze he only saw Leo, training as usual. With a shrug about weird younger mutants Donnie continued to his room; careful not to step on Kit's tail where it hung down to the floor, flicking in anticipation.

"Wait for it." Mikey breathed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo's eyes were burning by the time he finished the kata, but not nearly as badly as his feet were. But he refused to stop the kata early or rush it in any way, just as he refused to go find an alligator in the sewers somewhere and feed Mikey to it. Instead He told himself it was endurance training and forced himself to keep training. Only after he was done did he move to the bathroom to wash off whatever it was that Mikey had spread on the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You realize he's tracking that stuff, if anyone else steps in it I won't be held accountable for their actions against you."

"No worries, that stuff turns blue after an hour or two and we can sweep it right up."

"We?"

"Don't worry, when you see Leo's reaction it'll be worth it."

"And when exactly will that be?"

"Wait for it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo wasn't sure exactly how Mikey had done it, but he had done it! The soap had for some reason dyed Leo's feet and hand a dark brownish yellow color that did not rinse off. But still, Leo was far too mature and collected to slice his beloved brother into strips of turtle jerky.

But this was calling for some kind of calming measures.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the field leader of their little clan moved into the kitchen Mikey stood up, shook out his muscles and then crouched into a good position for a running start. "Wait for it."

Kit waited, glancing occasionally from the kitchen to look at Mikey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo opened the cupboard and reached inside for the tea. His fingers closed on empty air. Confused by this most disturbing of events Leo searched the cupboard more thoroughly. And the one after that and the one after that…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wait for it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even the trash revealed no clue as to the location of Leo's tea. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, breathing slowly and deeply.

He was the calm, collected brother; the leader, the one whom his brothers had looked up to for years, even when Raph refused to admit it. Despite her independence Kit often looked to him when she was troubled. Although he didn't like to think about it, even April and Casey sometimes seemed to look to Leonardo for guidance.

Leo was a pillar of strength and guidance. Even when he was truly angry with Mikey there had to be an example set. He knew what he must do.

Leonardo removed his Katana and placed them carefully on the counter, making sure they could not roll or be knocked down before turning to leave the kitchen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A stream of vulgarities and threats such as had never been heard before in the lair erupted from the kitchen in two languages. Kit's eyes widened in shock as Leo somehow managed to blend the worse words of two languages into the mother of all threats. He darted out of the kitchen and ran directly to where Mikey and Kit had had been hiding. Mikey started off like a bullet and the two brothers raced around and around and finally out of the lair. The echoes of English and Japanese profanities slowly died out of the lair.

"Wow." Kit marveled; feeling highly educated "Even Raph doesn't know all those words."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wait for it...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the TMNT, and the turtles rejoice.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You mean you actually got that on _tape_?"

"Audio only, but yes." Donnie confirmed.

"Don! The audio was the best part of it!"

Donnie's smile turned to a frowned as something occurred to him. "Kit, shouldn't you be offended by this kind of language?"

"Uh…" She didn't have an answer to that. "Er… Gee! Golly Donnie, I am so disappointed in Leo right now." Donnie eyed her skeptically; Kit held up her hands defensively, "Give me a break! I've come a long way from saying that stuff myself…" She considered for a moment, her fingers wiggled nervously, "Uh, as often as I used to." She amended.

"Saying what kind of stuff?" Raph asked, joining them at the kitchen table.

Donnie and Kit grinned; Donnie held up a tape recorder and pressed the play button. Immediately a string of Japanese and English spewed out of the tiny speaker. Raph's eyes widened considerably as more and more words he didn't fully recognize in either language were replayed.

"That's not me, and that's definitely not Casey. It ain't Kit for that matter either. Who else do we know with that kind of vocabulary?" He asked. Raph knew who it _sounded_ like, but there was no way…

Donnie's grin grew wider. Kit placed a hand on Raph's shoulder and put on her best confiding tone, "Raph, there are some times when you really shouldn't put limits on what your brothers are capable of. Listen real closely now." Donnie replayed the tape.

"That ain't Leo." Raph insisted, but his grin was saying otherwise.

"Yep, and from the look on his face when he tore through here you're one brother short now."

Raph started to chuckle, then his eyes lit up, "You know…he's not gonna' be too proud of that when he calms down."

"Of course not, what are you thinking?" Donnie asked.

Raph looked around to make sure he didn't see any blue before he leaned forward over the table, Donnie and Kit leaned in as well, listening to his plan. Donnie's eyes grew round and then were squinted by the size of his smile. "I can do that." He assured Raph.

"Sounds great, but we'll need a front to keep Leo from killing Donnie." Kit put in. Raph grinned and explained the last of his plan; all three of them smiled evil smiles.

They were getting to begin implementing their plan when Leo returned to the lair, alone. Kit suddenly remembered telling Raph he was one brother short and felt her nerves acting up. "Uh, Leo, where's Mikey?"

Leo shrugged. "I lost him over by the east drainage junction. He hasn't come back yet?" Three heads shook the negative. Donnie inconspicuously handed Kit the tape player under the table, she slipped it out of sight.

"How could you lose him?" Raph asked, doing his part to distract their leader from the handoff.

"He just sort of disappeared." Leo shrugged.

"Leo," Raph's tone was serious, "It was one thing when you ran off after our little brother like that; but it is an entirely different matter when you let your anger distract you from the skills you strive to perfect. Had you not allowed yourself to lose your temper over such a little matter you would never have lost our brother."

Leo opened his mouth to defend himself before he realized exactly who had just said that. "Raph, when I get my hands on you…"

Raph smirked, "Bring it." Leo brought it, nearly toppling the table as he launched an attack on his brother. Donnie and Kit quickly moved out of the danger zone and headed for Donnie's lab.

Once in the lab Kit looked around for someplace to put the tape where Leo wouldn't find it. After slipping the cassette into a small drawer with several shiny tools of unknown nature she turned to make sure Donnie had seen where she had hid the tape. His shell was turned to her and he was instead facing his shelf of research notes.

"Don? Donnie?" Kit moved around to Donnie's front. He was staring at the binders with and absolutely expressionless face. He didn't even respond when Kit waved her hand in front of his face. "Donnie?"

Slowly, so slowly that it was hard to see, Donnie's face shifted. The only way Kit knew to describe this new expression was as a mixture of determination and that punk phrase 'Oh no he didn't!' "Uh, Donnie?"

"I found where Mikey disappeared to." Donnie growled.

Kit blinked, did _Donnie_ just _growl_? "Where?"

"Here. He was right here." The growl started to die into that dangerous quiet but stony tone Don had. Kit backed away slowly, when Donnie got like this sudden movements could be fatal.

Just as she was about to step out of the lair Donnie jumped into action, grabbing his bo and placing it along his shell. He seized his bag and stuffed several gadgets and some rope in it. After slinging the bag over his shoulder he grabbed the turtle tracker and marched from the lab.

"LEO!" Donnie barked. Leo and Raph stopped their brotherly attempts to kill each other.

"What is it Don?" Leo asked. His eyes flashed from Donnie's dangerous expression to Kit's look of stark terror before returning to his purple banded brother's face.

"We're going after Mikey." Donnie was growling again, scaring everyone including Raph in the process. Leo obediently stood and followed Donnie out of the lair, it was best never to argue with Donnie when he got this way.

Raph stood up and jogged over to where Kit was still standing just inside the lab. "What happened" He asked.

"I dunno." Kit turned and walked over to the shelf where Donnie's notebooks filled with research notes was. She looked over her shoulder, feeling paranoid, then leaned closer and squinted at the writing on the spines of the note books. After reading a little she understood. "Uh oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"Mikey's got guts. Mikey's really got guts."

"What!" Raph demanded. This was getting on his nerves; he had to know what had set Donnie off so fast.

"These notebooks, Donnie's notes. Mikey mixed them up; they're completely out of order!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Run Mikey! RUN!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the TMNT.

Oh look! A shooting star! (wishwishwishwishwishwishwish)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Leo and Don returned to the lair more than an hour after they had left.

Raph and Kit exchanged glances that were mixed somewhere between curiosity and worry. The two turtles looked pleased with themselves, but where was Mikey?

Don returned to his lab and went to reorganize his notes. He was so pleased to find that they had already been put back into order that he thanked Kit by threatening her life if she ever touched them again. She scurried out of his lab and met up again with Raphael, who had received a similar thank you for cleaning Leo's room.

"I think they still need a little time to cool off." Raph commented.

"Agreed." Kit was about to add something else when her nose twitched. She opened her mouth to ask Raph about the smell when a green, three fingered hand clamped her muzzle shut.

Kit glared at Raph with enough force to kill a legion of foot ninja and the next thing he knew he was flat on his shell with the mutant cat glaring down at him. "Nice throw." He complimented.

"Thanks, now why did you try to muzzle me?" The look in her eyes was still poisonous.

"The last time you got that look on yer face I had to replace the stuffin' on my punching bag." Raph grunted bitterly, the bag still wasn't quite right.

"Don't worry; I don't think this is another stink bomb." Kit assured him; she held out a hand and pulled Raph to his feet. "This is more…" she sniffed again, "Did the toilet overflow?"

"No, the toilet did not overflow." Mikey grumbled as he entered the lair dripping wet. "At least, I don't think it did."

He marched past the two of them, as he did so Kit slapped her hands over her nose and tried to filter out the smell. Raph stepped back and waved his hand in front of his face, "Whoo! What did you roll in?" He asked.

Mikey grinned, his earlier funk melting as new possibilities presented themselves. His smile melted into a truly sad and pathetic expression and he held out his arms, "Raphie, I need a hug."

"Ferget it." Raph growled, his fists balled up and he slipped into a defensive position, not an inviting subject to hug.

So Mikey switched gears, "Kit?"

"Do and die Mikey, do and die." She warned.

His grin only grew bigger, "You couldn't." To prove his point he stepped towards her.

Kit gagged and stepped back. "RAPH! SICK 'EM!" she ordered, pointing at the putrid turtle.

Raph grinned himself, "Aw come on Kit, he just wants a hug."

Mikey's smile grew even bigger and he took another step forward, Kit took three back. "Traitor." she growled at the red banded turtle. Mikey took another step forward and Kit fled, the orange banded turtle following close behind. "EAAH!"

"Hey, uh, Raph?" Raphael turned to find Leo standing behind him looking uncomfortable.

"What's up Leo?" Raph asked.

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you like that. You did me a huge favor and I should have thanked you instead of yelling at you." Leo apologized.

"EAAH!" Kit ran past with Mikey still following. Raph and Leo didn't react.

"Hey bro, it's no problem. You were still mad, believe me I understand." Raph shrugged it off, he held out a hand, "So let's not talk about it again, 'kay?" Leo smiled and gripped his brother's hand.

Donnie joined them with an expression that made it clear he wanted to talk to Kit about a similar matter. He opened his mouth to say something to his brothers but was interrupted by a loud thud and the sudden shift of the yelling they had all tuned out into a chanting of, "Getoff-getoff-getoff-getoff! EW GROSS!"

Shortly after that Mikey marched past looking smug. As he passed his three brothers they all stepped back, waving hands in front of beaks and covering noses. Finally Mikey disappeared into the bathroom and they could all hear the faint singing of, "Turtle Titan! Go on and fight 'em! Only you can save the day!"

Soon Kit joined Leo, Don and Raph. She was in a semi-permanent cringe and looked vastly disgusted. Her gi had dirty brownish-yellow water smeared into it and it was painfully clear she was not a happy kitty.

"Ew." Raph said tactfully.

"You!" Kit started advancing on Raphael with her claws extended and held at the ready.

Don came to his brother's rescue, "Wait, Kit, before you kill Raph I need to talk to you." Kit growled at Raph before turning back to face Donnie. The movement must have set off a breeze or something because Leo backed up a few steps. "Kit, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, you saved me at least an hour's work and I wasn't very appreciative at the time."

Kit blinked, "You threatened to beat me into Kitchup with your bo staff." She reminded him.

Donnie flinched at the reminder, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

For a minute Kit looked down at the floor, she seemed to be considering. "You know Don," She looked up, the absolute picture of hurt, "That was very upsetting for me." She sniffed. "I think I need a hug."

"Wha-? Sure- wait… NO!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aw gee Donnie, so mean. Just because she stinks?

Reviews! Reviews are the soap with which I will clean these two stinky mutants!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the TMNT…I think I need a tissue…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The typing, it was amazing.

Normal people tick, tack and click when they type. Sometimes the typist at the computer is particularly fast and they make a tickety-tackety, clickety-clackity sound on the keyboard as their fingers fly over the keys so fast that it is difficult to see exactly what they do.

Donnie just sort of buzzed.

Even the most sensitive ears in the lair couldn't make out the individual clicks and his fingers seemed to blur out of existence at the first knuckle.

To make matters worse he didn't even focus on the keyboard when he typed whatever it was he typed! Instead he typed with one hand, looked periodically into his microscope and wrote notes in a notebook with the other hand. When he wasn't looking in the microscope he was checking with a textbook he had perched on his desk. From time to time he would stop scribbling in the note book and press buttons on a device next to the microscope before returning to his notes. If all of this wasn't multi tasking then Kit didn't want to know what was.

At one point he looked up and saw Kit's reflection in one of the shiny samples of metal he was studying. "Hey Kit!"

Kit leaned calmly against the frame of his door; she grinned and waved at Donnie in the reflection. "Behold, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Geek in his natural habitat. Naturally of a quiet but friendly nature this particular species of mutant ninja will welcome intruders into his territory much the way his relation– the Mutant Ninja Slacker- does. However, observe the distinctive manner in which the ninja geek moves to protect his horde."

Donnie blushed slightly when he realized he had moved unconsciously to place himself in front of his pride and joy, the compound microscope. "Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize Don, after what Mikey did to the last one I can understand your concern." It had been a messy incident that occurred shortly after Kit came to live at the lair. Donnie's old mirror lit microscope had been crushed beyond repair. The purple banded turtle had taken its loss badly. He hadn't come out of mourning for it until Mikey had almost completely healed from his pacifistic brother's punishment; and _that_ took a _**long**_ time.

"Did you get the tape ready?" Kit asked.

Donnie held up the cassette recorder in question, it had a timer device of some kind attached to it. "All I need it the distraction." He reported.

Raphael poked his head in, "Already in place bro. Mikey's about to trip the trap any moment now." Raph and Kit smirked in the knowledge of their conspiracy. Kit's ears twitched and she looked to see Leo coming towards the lab.

"Hide it!" She whispered frantically. Donnie stuffed the tape player behind his open text book just before Leo joined them.

"You know guys; it might just be a little unfair for the three of you to be plotting against Mikey this way." Raph wasn't sure whether Leo was more concerned about his little brother or the honor of this whole thing…then again, he was still kind of ticked about that whole tea incident; it had to be the honor of the matter.

"Don't worry Leo," Donnie held his hands up reassuringly, "We would never team up against Mikey in these large of numbers."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to team up against him in numbers he can't count to." Raph grinned. Leo nodded hesitantly before heading to Master Splinter's room; he had received an anonymous tip that their sensei knew where the tea was being hidden.

Meanwhile, the turtle responsible for Leo's 'anonymous tea tip' was once again heading for his room in pain after one of his brothers had gotten through with him.

"Geeze," Mikey grumbled, "Did he really think I'd dump all that tea into the sewers? I wouldn't want to make Master Splinter that mad for… for…" A grin lit his face, "For all the tea in China!" He went into his room, which was still uncomfortably clean but it was getting better now that he had dumped the box of action figures back on the floor. Mikey jumped up to his loft bed and flopped onto the mattress for a well deserved nap.

He landed on the floor.

Confused, Mikey sat up and tried again.

Again he landed on the floor.

This time he climbed the ladder to his loft bed and flopped down onto it, then landed on the floor.

Once more he stood up and climbed the ladder. This time he stopped at the top and placed a cautious hand on the mattress, then the other. Climbing a little higher he put a leg up onto the mattress. When the bed didn't move he climbed further onto his bed. The mattress dropped like a trap door and dumped the startled and confused turtle on the floor yet again. He landed on his shell and watched in shock as the mattress sprung back into place.

For several minutes he lay on the floor staring at the new addition to his bed. There was only one turtle that could have pulled this off.

"DONNIE!"

"I DIDN"T DO IT WHATEVER IT IS!" Donnie called back.

A few more minutes of silent thought.

Mikey decided there were only one _other_ turtle and one cat that could have pulled this off.

"RAPH! KIT!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the TMNT or any Star Trek characters. But the truth be told…

I want 'em I want 'em I want 'em!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Take three teenage mutants shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Add the fact that two of them are clearly just shouting to keep the shouting going and you have a headache in the making.

"You fixed my bed!"

"If it's been fixed then what's your problem?"

"You rigged it! Now I can't use it!"

Leo felt that this was just going to be one of those days no matter what he did. "Guys! What's going on here!" He tried to shout above the noise.

"They rigged my bed! Now I can't sleep on it!" Mikey shouted.

"You can stop shouting now Mike." Raph pointed out.

"What's wrong with it?" Leo asked. In reply Mikey went over to the bed and jumped up onto it. The bed promptly dumped him on the floor.

Raph grinned. "I ain't never goin' to get tired of that."

"Donnie didn't do it and I know you didn't do it. So unless Master Splinter went and turned into the mad pranking handy-rat it had to be those two. What?" Leo, Raph and Kit were staring at him in shock. "What did I say?"

"Mikey…" Kit began, "That was almost…_logical_."

"Hey, I've seen enough of Spock to fake it." Leo shook his head and turned to the two suspects.

"All right you two; was it just one of you or was it a team effort?" He asked.

Raph put a hand on Kit's shoulder and the two of them tried to look innocent and a little hurt- they failed but it's the effort that counts. "Leo really, Kit doesn't even know the name of the tools required for this kind of job and we all know I couldn't figure it out. Mikey just doesn't have any of that… what's the word they use on that show you like?"

"Concrete evidence?" Leo supplied

"No, the one that starts with an S."

"Circumstantial evidence?" Raph nodded, Kit tried to remember if circumstantial really started with an 's'. "Raph, did you or did you not team up with Kit and rig Mikey's bed to fall down on him?" Behind Leo, Donnie stuck his head through Mikey's door and waved at Raph and Kit.

"You heard Raph Leo, I don't even know the name of any of the tools in the garage and he couldn't figure this out. Oh look at the time! Practice starts in five minutes, let's get going shall we?" Kit and Raph beat a hasty retreat. Once they were out of hearing distance Kit reached behind her and pulled a tool out from its hiding spot under her jacket.

"By the way; Raph? What is this called anyhow?"

"It's a ratchet." Kit stared at it. Weird name.

Evening training started promptly. Master Splinter led his sons through a more advanced kata while Kit practiced one her own level nearby.

"Spread your feet wider Michelangelo. Your stance is poorly balanced." Mikey slid his feet a little further apart. "Donatello, your mind is wandering again, focus." Donnie stopped glancing off to the side. "Raphael, slower." Raphael tried to slow down. "Kitrian, you are sloppy, tighten your control." Kit tried. Master Splinter's next words were silently mimicked by all of the previously scolded mutants. "Very good Leonardo, as usual."

"Teacher's pet." Raph muttered.

"Raphael, you said something?"

"Nothin' sensei."

Master Splinter watched his students practice. Truth be told his sons were not far apart in skill, only in personal distraction. Given the chance and the focus even Michelangelo could probably defeat his 'eldest' brother in sparring. All of his students were advancing at a more than satisfactory rate, but the only way to teach was to instruct.

"Donatello!" Why was his most inventive of sons so distracted?

A stream of vulgarities and threats such as had only once been heard before in the lair erupted from one side of the room in two languages. Master Splinters's eyes widened in shock as somehow the worse words of two languages blended into the mother of all threats once again echoed through the lair. As the last of the Japanese and English words echoed off of the walls Master Splinter stared at his students.

Michelangelo was on the floor, clutching his plastron and snorting with laughter. Leonardo stood stock still, a look of absolute horror on his face.

Donatello, Raphael and Kitrian calmly continued their katas. The only sign that anything had happened was the shaking of their muscles as they tried to suppress the laughter.

Master Splinter cleared his throat and called a stop to the katas. The three students stopped and stood at attention. The old rat eyed them for a minute before stating, "Practice is over for the evening. Michelangelo and Leonardo may do as they please. Donatello, Raphael, Kitrian; _Go to your rooms_!" The three delinquent students bowed respectfully before scurrying off as fast as their feet could carry them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three way calling was an interesting thing.

"So, you guys grew up with him, what are our odds of surviving tomorrow?" Kit asked her shell cell.

"Master Splinter's usually pretty lenient with pranks. Besides, I think he was trying to hold back laughter himself."

"What gave ya' that idea Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Desperate hope."

"I, Kitrian, being of sound mind and endangered body do hereby bequeath..."

"Hey guys," Raph interrupted, "Look on the bright side!"

"Huh?" The other two chorused. Raph wasn't usually a bright side kind of person.

"Nobody ever put Mikey's bed back to rights." The three of them cracked up laughing. It wasn't hard to picture Mikey forgetting the problem and jumping back on his bed again. He would probably be up the rest of the night trying to fix it.

After several minutes Donnie tried to warn them to be quiet, "Keep it down guys, if Master Splinter over hears us talking he'll-" Donnie was interrupted by a knocking on his door frame. Donnie looked up to see Master Splinter standing there. One hand was held out for the shell cell, the other already held Raph and Kit's cells.

"Right." Donnie snapped his own shell cell shut and forked it over.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kit's little will is credited to the folks who wrote M'A'S'H'

Parents know everything.

Please review or I'll tell your parents on you!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the TMNT.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

For once in his life Raphael woke up with a smile on his face. While being grounded to your room had huge disadvantages it did insure that Raph was close enough to Mikey's room to listen to the optimistic turtle struggling to fix his bed for half the night. Mikey's grumblings and whining were better than a sweet lullaby.

The clock told Raph it was nearly time for practice. He sat up.

Correction, he _tried_ to sit up.

Raph found resistance above him on his hammock and tried to push against it. After several attempts he finally realized that he was tied into a sort of cocoon in the hammock.

The anger was building up. Raph tried to issue the appropriate threats, but he found his mouth wouldn't open! He mouth was ductaped shut! Now that he was fully awake Raph could feel the tape over his mouth and wrapped around the back of his head in a sticky muzzle.

He reached for his sais to cut himself out, but the blades were just out of reach.

"!!!MMMPH!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Donnie woke up and blinked blearily at his pillow. For once he had gone to bed before ten and had slept until his body was completely rested. Unfortunately the coffee was still calling to him.

Don sat up to get some coffee.

Correction, he _tried_ to sit up.

For some reason the blankets resisted his efforts. Donnie tried a little harder. Still no luck. Donnie stopped fighting the blankets and rested his head on the pillow to try and ponder this situation. He felt something on his mouth and realized that his mouth was ductaped shut.

Great, he was trapped, mute and had no coffee. This is what he got for listening to Raph's ideas…

Actually, considering the look on Leo's face last night it was kind of worth it.

Now what had Leo done to the bedsheets? Donnie suddenly realized the worse part of his predicament; he was infinitely curious about Leo's prank, but Don couldn't move to investigate.

"!!!MMMPH!!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikey woke up and rolled over on his bed to try and go back to sleep. Something creaked and with a loud crunching noise Mikey was dumped back on the floor.

It had taken him hours to find a board to hold his bed up with. Now he figured it was probably rotten. Maybe if he asked nicely and used 'the eyes' Kit and Raph would put his bed back the way it was supposed to be. Since going back to bed wasn't an option Mikey grabbed his mask and started to get 'dressed' for the day. Once he was ready Mikey walked out into the main room.

Leo was standing in the dojo practicing the kata they had learned the previous night. Mikey could smell coffee, but he didn't see Donnie. Raph was probably still asleep, but where the heck was Kit?

"Good morning Mike!" Leo called cheerfully. Yep, if Leo was in a good mood then there wasn't anything to worry about.

Still though, he was curious. "Hey Leo." Mikey greeted his brother. "Where is everybody?"

"Must still be in their rooms." Leo deviated from the kata and kicked out so that his shell was turned to Mikey as he said this. Mikey wondered why Leo had changed the kata but pushed the thought from his mind when he saw Master Splinter entering the dojo.

Leo and Mikey stood shoulder to shoulder and bowed to their teacher.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Mikey finally asked Master Splinter about the others being tardy Master Splinter had replied, "It would seem they do not believe their punishment is over. They will come out when they are ready."

Mikey had accepted this and completely missed the smirk that had flashed across Leo's face.

Morning training was very enjoyable to Leonardo today. He rarely had the chance to train alone with Mikey unless Mikey was in trouble for something. It was kind of nice to spend time training with him without the other students around. Leo momentarily entertained the thought of trapping his fellow students before training more often.

Then again, it was hard enough dealing with one angry Raphael; later today he would have three enraged mutants after him. Leo was pretty sure he could deal with Raphael and Kit easily enough, but Donnie was always calculated and precise. Donnie's control mixed with major caffeine withdrawal could prove too much for Leo.

Way too much.

As he and Mikey sparred together one last thought was haunting the back of Leo's mind. Raph, Donnie and Kit had to be furious about being trapped in their own beds; so why weren't they shouting their heads off about it? Not even Raph had made a peep all morning.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Master Splinter watched his sons sparring carefully, often adding advice or encouragement.

"Very good Michelangelo." Master Splinter called. He watched the two brothers circle each other and attack with skill and precision. It was not often that Splinter was able to focus on these two brothers together and alone.

"Excellent Leonardo." The silence in the lair was broken only by the sounds of strikes landing and being blocked. From time to time there was a scraping of shell or skin on the floor of the dojo, but otherwise the lair was completely peaceful. It was a rare treat.

Neither turtle saw Master Splinter pull a stray strip of silver tape from the sleeve of his robe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sometimes good things come to those who help themselves.

Please review, or I will sick the pranking mutants on you!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the TMNT, nor do I own the brand Ductape. ( but if I did, oh what fun…)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mikey pushed the little cereal O's around in their milky pool. He smiled when he saw that he had spelled his name. For some reason he never stared at his food long enough to realize that all the sugar he dumped into his cereal left a thick, sludgy residue on the side of the bowl; it was disgusting.

Mikey solemnly promised never to be this bored at breakfast again.

"So, any idea why nobody came to breakfast?" Mikey asked Leo. Leo shook his head and picked up his glass.

For some reason Leo had been very calm about the absence of the others. He hadn't even commented on it when the coffee in Don's coffee maker had started to smoke and filled the area within fifty feet of the kitchen with the stench of burnt coffee. After unplugging the machine Leo had calmly returned to his breakfast. Mikey pondered this.

Another cereal O moved to make another word. This was too much, it was time for action! Mikey needed a mutant to bug and he needed one now!

But which one?

Donnie? No, he was still a bit touchy about the whole 'research notes' thing.

Raph? Nah, he was never a morning person, whatever was keeping him down this late had to be killer.

Kit? Maybe…She was such a morning person Mikey had never had the chance to wake her before. This could be fun.

"I'm going to go wake Kit!" Mikey announced.

Leo choked on his milk. After several minutes of coughing and pounding himself on the plastron he managed to grin. "Great!" Leo said. He then promptly stood and made a bee-line for his room. After the door shut Mikey could hear the bolt slide home.

"Okay, what's up with him?" Mikey asked, "And when did he get a deadbolt?" No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than his attention span lost interest and he was headed for Kit's room.

"Kit, wake-y wake-y!" Nothing. Mikey frowned and looked at the lump under the blanket. He'd always taken Kit as the type who would burrow under the covers, but he hadn't thought she'd be the type to make her bed and crawl in with the sheets and blankets still tight. He jumped up on the bed and bounced on the mattress, "Come on Kit! You're supposed to be a morning person remember?" This time he got a growl.

Mikey flopped down on the mattress, careful not to hurt the sleepy head, "Hey Kit…" He grabbed the top on the blanket and pulled it back, surprised by how much resistance he met. As the blanket was drawn down Mikey have face to face with a very angry, muzzled cat.

"Woah! Looks like Leo had his revenge." Mikey whistled. Kit growled. "Right, I'll get you right out of there." Mikey grabbed the blanket and pulled back hard. Tape ripped and Kit was on her feet in an instant. "Hold it," Mikey grabbed her arm, "Missed something." Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away as he reached for the tape on her muzzle.

"_**EEEEE**__**EEEEEYY**__**YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**AAAAIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA**__**II**__**IIIII**__**III'M GONNA' KILL HIM**_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOUR SHELL IS MUD LEO!"

"COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DEATH LIKE A WARRIOR!"

"YOU BETTER HIDE LEON! 'CAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"

A loud bang accompanied by the crackling of strained wood echoed through the lair again.

"That was pathetic Raph." Kit scoffed.

"Oh, any you think you can do better?" Raph growled.

Another bang, louder with even more crackling of wood.

"Guys stop! I don't want to have to find another intact door at the dump!"

"Really Don, this is your fault. You installed the thing and you let him have the deadbolt." Raph reminded his brother.

"Actually, the deadbolt doesn't matter much, if he hadn't shoved his bed against the door we'd already be inside." Another loud bang.

Inside his room Leo sat with his shell to the bed, and the bed to the door. He sat calmly and serenely as ever, alternately reading a book and listening to the others outside his door. From time to time he stood up and pressed his bed more securely against the door. It wasn't that he was a coward; he was simply following Master Splinter's advice about never fighting a battle that cannot be won.

That was it; Master Splinter's wise words guided Leo's actions. Ignore the fact that he had nearly wet his shell the first time they had tried kicking the door down.

Leo turned the page of his book. It was a good book that he hadn't read in years. He figured that by the time he had finished re-reading all of his books the others would have cooled down, then he could go out and join them without fear for his shell.

"Kya!" Another loud bang, the bed jerked forward and the deadbolt threatened to retire. It was hard to hide from ninja, especially three angry ninja. Leo pushed the bed back and picked up his book again.

Maybe, just maybe, they would calm down by the time he had finished War and Peace.

CRACK!

Leo wasn't counting on it though.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reviews, please?


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the TMNT.

Just a couple chapters left. I do not own the Mario games.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mario was having a bad day. For some reason the idiot at the control just wasn't making him jump in time and the little turtles kept squishing him. It was a sad day in whatever world he existed in as Mario once again bounced to his doom at the hands of the slow little turtle things.

"Ha Ha! You can't beat the turtle! The turtle beats you!" Mikey shouted. He wasn't entirely sure why he had just pushed the hero of Super Mario Brothers 3 to his doom at the hands of turtles twenty times straight, but there was always something inside Mikey that rebelled against helping the fat little plumber go down the pipes and squish turtles.

Hmmm, dudes attacking turtles in tunnels…

Mikey was glad to have his games working properly again. After rescuing all three captives they had promised to fix their pranks. Donnie reprogrammed his games and Kit and Raph set to work restoring Mikey's loft bed.

Their 'fearless leader' was still barricaded in his room for protection. This didn't worry the other mutants too much, he had to eat sometime and when he did…

Mikey chuckled to himself. He threw the remote down and leaned back. As he did so his eyes drifted to the trophy perched on top of the televisions. Out of habit his hands wandered to the nunchucks in his belt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hand me the hammer, it's the one with that you-"

"I know what a hammer is!"

Kit handed the tool over to Raphael. They continued working in silence until Mikey came running into the room. He ran over to the plastic bin and dumped out the rest of the action figures in there. Then he started throwing all of the action figures back in. After that he dumped the bin again and repeated the process of throwing the action figures back in, all the while he was rambling on and on. "Where are they? I need to find them! Where are you? Don't hide from Daddy! Please!" Raph and Kit exchanged looks before shrugging off his strange behavior and returning their attention to the frame of Mikey's loft bed. Behind them Mikey emptied his shelves, refilled them, emptied them and refilled them again. Then he hurried over and did the same thing to his dresser drawers. He was getting frantic and looked around for some other place to search.

"GAOUCH! MIKEY!"

"MIKE!"

Mikey fell on the floor as usual, but the bed fell on Kit and Raph instead of springing back into place. "OW!"

Instead of replying to the verbal shouts Mikey searched through the blankets, sheets and pillows that had fallen onto the floor. Kit and Raph were just getting the bed back into place when Mikey ran out of his room again.

"What's he spazing out about this time?" Raph growled. He stuck a screwdriver between the bed frame and the wall to hold his side of the bed up.

Kit was resetting the spring on her side, "I have no… oops. Maybe I do know."

Raph looked suspiciously over his shoulder at her, "Wha'd ya' do?" He asked.

Without looking at him Kit grinned mischievously, "I _might_ have found his nunchucks on the couch while Donnie and Leo were hunting him. I _might_ even have found a place to put them." She picked up a screwdriver and started securing the frame into its original position.

"Where did you put 'em?" Raph asked. Kit picked up a screw and put it into place, then another. "Come on, if you don't tell me I'll have to tell Mike you found his chucks."

"You found my chucks!" Mikey had returned to his room for another search just in time to hear the last of the conversation. "Where are they? Please! Where are my babies?" The turtle launched himself at Kit and latched onto her jacket. He fell to his knees and actually started to grovel. "Please! Where ware they?"

"All right! All right! Jeepers, I wouldn't want to separate a father from his children."

"Yes!" Mikey threw his arms around Kit in a bone crushing hug. When he finally released her he jumped up and started hopping from foot to foot again. "Wherearethey? Wherearethey? Wherearethey?" He chattered excitedly.

Kit had to cough until she could breathe again, then she walked out into the main room of the lair. "They're right up there." She pointed straight up.

Mikey stopped smiling. He looked straight up and squinted. "I don't see…aw shell!"

His nunchucks were taped to the ceiling, not just any ceiling- THE ceiling. They were more than forty feet over head. "How am I supposed to get those down!" He wailed.

Kit was also looking up, her eyes slightly squinted and her thumbs tucked casually into her belt. "I'd recommend you get up there the same way I did." She said.

"How did you do that?" Mikey asked. He looked at her hopefully

"I said I recommended you do the same thing I did; I didn't say I was going to tell you what that way was."

Mikey stared at her like she had lost her ever-lovin' mind. Slowly his mouth closed and a strange look reminiscent of Donnie's rages came over his face. Kit didn't even afford him a glance.

"I'm going to run now." She said and did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leo sat, meditating in his room and hoping things would cool down out there before this afternoon's training began.

"_EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHH_!!" A voice cut through the silence. Curiosity overcame caution and Leo pushed the bed aside and opened the door.

Kit ran past in a streak of black and white. "AAAAAUUUGH!"

"EYAAAAAAAAH!" Mikey's war cry was distinct in its strangely comic nature melded with anger he rarely felt. He too ran past Leo's door in a green and orange blur.

The two mutants ran around the lair and up the levels and down the levels. Raph stood in the doorway of Mikey's room looking bemused. Donnie was standing in the kitchen, his mug hung beside him forgotten as coffee dripped to the stone floor.

"_EEEEEAAAAAAAAAA__HH_!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Reviews will be hooked together for a ladder to retrieve Mikey's chucks.

That's going to take a lot of reviews…


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the TMNT. I weep.

I do not own Mountain Dew ® or Oxyclean®. That I'm not so depressed over.

I really didn't like this chapter, it's a little slow. Feel free to listen to elevator music while you read.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The front door of the lair opened, slowly hissing as the hydraulics lifted the door up. Michelangelo stood in the doorway peering about him; his eyes squinted behind the bright orange of his mask. Once he made sure that his quarry was not in sight, or that any of the local wildlife were behaving in a manner that indicated they were hiding said prey, he turned around and exited through the doorway in which he stood.

The hydraulics on the door hissed again as the panel was lowered back into place. Kit dropped down from her hiding spot on top of the door.

Donnie came out with a mug of coffee clenched as tightly in his hand as if it were his first of the day. In his other hand he carried the infamous rulebook. "Okay," He said, "Clarify for me. I understand that you taped his chucks up while Leo and I were tracking Mikey in the tunnels, and I understand that you forgot about leaving them up there; but why didn't you tell him how to get them down?" He took a swig of coffee.

"Because Donnie, while I vastly appreciate his freeing us all this morning, do you have _any_ idea how much it _hurts_ to have ductape ripped off of fur? Especially with actual whiskers!" She rubbed her muzzle protectively.

"Makes sense." Donnie replied. He took another swig of coffee. Don realized the mug was empty and stuck the notebook under one arm before running his finger along the inside of the mug.

"Donnie?" Donnie looked up at her curiously while he licked the coffee off his finger. "How much of this stuff have you had today?"

Donatello glanced down at the mug. "Uh…four?"

"Four mugs?"

"Four pots."

Kit slapped her palm against her forehead. "Tell me you at least dumped the first pot."

"Why?"

"You actually _drank it?!_" That morning the first pot of coffee had set so long it had burned, badly; the kitchen still stank of smoke. Kit grumbled some before she asked the next dreaded question. "Did you at least notice something _wrong_ with the taste?"

Don clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and tried to remember, "Uh…So! How _did_ you get away from Mikey without getting lost in the sewers?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Kit sighed. She looked around, "Where's Raph? And I see Leo's door is open. Wait a minute! Is he trying to kill Leo without me?"

"No, Master Splinter ordered Leo to help him with something in the sewers before Raph and I could grab him. Raph is working on his bike and I'm still waiting to hear how you got away from Mikey." Donnie tried to sip his coffee again and stared at the mug in surprise when he found it was still empty.

"I found a pipe too small for his shell and slipped through."

Donnie was trying to scratch out some more coffee from the mug. Kit frowned and reached to take it from him. "Give up Donnie, it's dead." Kit gently pulled the mug out of Donatello's grasp. "The next batch isn't done percolating yet, is it?" Donnie shook his head sadly. "Don, can I be completely serious with you for a minute?"

"Sure." Donnie's eyes were still glued to the coffee mug in Kit's hands. She moved it experimentally from side to side and his eyes followed it, creepy.

"I really think you've got an addiction here. Caffeine can be a dangerous drug if the addiction gets too strong. Believe me, before this whole mutation bit, I was a Mountain Dew junkie myself."

"You were a caffeine addict?" Donnie looked incredulous; his eyes actually came up from the mug.

Kit nodded grimly, "It was worse than that. I was a dealer."

Donnie stared at her for a moment. He took the notebook and shook it at her. "Not funny."

"What?! I'm serious!" Before Donnie could reply a short beep sounded in the kitchen. Suddenly his face lit up with a smile and he snatched the mug back from Kit before running to the kitchen to get his fix.

As his shell disappeared into the kitchen Kit could only stand there frowning. "But I was serious." She shrugged and went to do her chores before Mikey returned and killed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michelangelo was angry, but he couldn't chase after Kit anymore, he needed to get his chucks down. How could anyone do something like this to his chucks? His chucks! That girl should know better than to mess with a ninja's weapons. Messing with a ninja turtle's weapons should be a capital offense. There would be shell to pay for this, oh yes; shell to pay…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Oxyclean; uses the power of Oxygen to get clothes _clean_.' Kit looked closer at the white powder with little blue specks in it, "April has lost it." She said. From now on Kit swore she would just pull on a disguise and pick up some normal detergent, stuff that used the power of _soap_ to get clothes clean.

Kit started measuring out the amount of powder needed for sheets. One of the biggest advantages of living in the lair was the minimum of laundry. Instead of having to worry about it on a weekly basis, it was a chore that needed to be done once a month. Even then it was only sheets, towels and her and Master Splinter's few clothes.

"_**Bwa**__**-ha-ha-ha!**_" The sudden burst of menacing laughter startled Kit, causing her to drop the tub of oxyclean into the washer.

"Great." Kit growled then went to see who was playing evil villain. She quickly backed out of sight when she saw Mikey marching across the lair with a bucket of water in one hand and a box of some kind in the other.

"_**Bwa**__**-ha-ha-ha!**_"With one last burst of sinister cackling he disappeared into his room and closed the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kit has a dark past involving her junior high school's junk food black-market. Shocking, I know.

Please Review.Top of Form


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the TMNT.

But someday, BWA-HA-HA-HA!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Mikey cackled, a little less loudly this time. He crept out of his room with the bucket held carefully against his plastron to avoid drippage. It would not be good to get this stuff on his skin.

He slunk, slipped, snuck, crept and in general moved in a stealthy manner over to Kit's room. She would pay for the nunchucks. Pay dearly she would.

Just outside her door Mikey froze and peaked inside. There was her pointy-eared little shadow, good, good. He lifted the bucket over his head and carefully balanced it on the door leaning just so against the wall before backing slowly and sneakily away.

As great as it would be to see the initial reaction up close and personal getting caught would backfire badly, so Mikey turned to get some distance between him and the door more quickly.

"EE-!" His normal scream was cut short as he clapped his hands over his beak.

"Seriously Mike, if this is more of that 'black cat' act it got old months ago." Kit scowled at him.

"You can't be here! You – there – here – but – shadows! - Oh no. I am so dead!" Mikey drew a finger across his throat before clapping both hands to his head and dancing around like some kind of wannabe River dance nut. It was a very disturbing sight.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Kit asked slowly. She shifted the laundry basket she was holding so that Mikey wouldn't knock it out of her hands with his antics.

"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead! Wait! Maybe I can get it down before it's too late!" Kit looked past the freaked out turtle and saw the bucket on top of her door just before the door slid open.

As the door opened the bucket's weight shifted and it fell, flipping as it did so and landing firmly on the drenched head of the individual who had opened the door.

Kit's jaw dropped and Mikey bit down on his fingers as they stared at the long, brownish-grey nose sticking out from under the bucket. Horror, shock, stark terror, nothing quite fit their emotions as Mikey slowly stepped forward and gently lifted the bucket off of his sensei's head.

Master Splinter was soaked. He was sopping wet and the very picture of a drowned…-er, scratch that last bit. His ears were flattened in irritation and the wood of his walking stick creaked in his grasp. The look in his eyes was somewhere between bloody murder and mass genocide.

"Michelangelo." His tone was calm but the faintest of scratches in the back made the young turtle flinch. "I will meditate on these events and speak with you after supper."

The old rat slowly and deliberately made his way past his son and towards his room. Kit managed to close her mouth and hand him a clean towel from the basket as he passed. He nodded as he took it and then continued on his way.

After his tail vanished into his room and the door slid shut Mikey started hopping around again. "Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad-bad-bad! Mikey's a dead turtle! Mikey's a dead turtle! Mikey's a dead turtle!"

Raphael and Donatello came running over to see what the matter was. Leonardo wasn't far behind them. Raph looked at the puddle on the floor and the bucket in his brother's hand. He smirked. "Prank misfire Mikey? Not the end of the world bro."

"End of the world! That's what it is! The end of everything! I am so dead! I'm too young and beautiful to die!"

"Yeah, a misfire. You might call it that Raph." Kit was still staring at Master Splinter's door. Her mouth quirked upwards until Kit realized that she might be mistaken as an accomplice.

"Guys!" Donnie put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and tried to calm him down. "What happened?"

"The bucket fell on Master Splinter." Mikey babbled.

"Okay," Leo stepped forward, "So you'll get extra chores or something, what's the panic about?"

"I, I, I…" He dropped the bucket and pointed an accusing finger at Kit. "Why weren't you in your room?! What was sensei doing in your room?!"

Kit lifted the basket a little higher, "Hello? Laundry. Somebody has to wash turtle sweat off these things." Raph started to growl something about shedding mutants when Mikey interrupted

"Then what was he doing in your room?!" Mikey demanded.

"Maybe he was putting my calligraphy set back, he needed to borrow it after _somebody's_ pet cat drank all of his ink."

"That's no excuse!" Mikey wailed and started his dancing again, "I'm a dead turtle! A dead turtle! Bad turtle! Bad!" He slapped himself before continuing his dance. His breathing accelerated and it was beginning to look like he might hyper ventilate in sheer panic.

Donnie and Leo exchanged looks. With a nod they jumped forward and knocked Mikey to the ground. They held him there until he calmed down enough to answer some questions.

"Mikey, what's the big deal! So you got Master Splinter wet and maybe hurt his head a little. Why the panic attack?" Leo asked.

Mikey's eyes were wide and his breathing was still a little erratic. "Not just water! I laced it!"

"What did you mix it with?" Donnie asked. Kit glanced down at the slowly spreading pool of water and stepped away from it.

"Itching powder." Mikey swallowed, "Almost a whole box."

"Mikey!" Kit warned, "You are a dead, dead, turtle."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oh gosh, I was listening to "O Fortuna" from Carmina Burana by Carl Orff while I wrote this. I feel evil vibes.

Sensei will strike! The end is nigh! Flee into the mountains! Run for your miserable lives! Flee! Flee! _**BWA-HA-HA-HA!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the TMNT, it's probably better for them that I don't.

I do not own the new Disney movie _Enchanted_.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was late that night. Four mutant turtles and one mutant cat sat in a on the floor of Kit's room.

"Why are we in Kit's room again?" Mikey whispered.

"Because it's the furthest from Master Splinter's room." Donnie whispered back.

"Oh. Right." Mikey nodded. "And why is that important again?"

Donnie held up the rulebook for the prank war, "Because this afternoon I found Master Splinter had written his name in the rulebook, thus signifying that he planned to join the war. According to what Raph and Kit say he told you after dinner; we're all going to be targets. Do you follow me?"

"Wait, how would Raph and Kit know what sensei told me?" Mikey looked confused.

"Simple Mikey, I got Kit to eaves drop on you the same way you get her to eaves drop on us." Raph explained.

"For the record, the next mutant who plays that song from _Enchanted_ forfeits their life!" Kit growled.

"Anyway, from the information we've gathered we believe Master Splinter is planning something big!" Leo finished explaining. "So that means that if we're going to stand any chance of surviving this we've got to team up."

Mikey stared at the other teenagers in the room. His eyes slowly meeting one face after the next. "And you guys said _I_ took this sort of thing too serious."

"Mikey, I think Master Splinter's had just about enough of this; do you remember the last time one of our little games went too far?" Leo warned. All four turtles shuddered. Kit looked around with wide, curious eyes.

"What? Wha'd he do?" The brothers exchanged one of those looks where it was clear that they had just had a whole conversation in one silent glance. "WHAT!" Kit was beginning to get the same feeling she got the time she had listened to an authentic 'hell-fire and brimstone' sermon. "Come on guys, what did he do?"

"He got tired of us playing 'war heroes' after a solid three weeks straight." Donnie began.

"After he got tired of us recovering the enemy's plans from each other- and him- he replaced the secret plans we had been using…" Mikey was interrupted by Leo.

"It was a scroll containing the works of one of Master Splinter's favorite poets." Leo supplied.

"Yeah, after he got tired of it being used for the 'enemy's secret plans' we found another scroll. This one we thought actually contained bad guys evil plans for sewer domination!" Mikey tried to continue the story but was again interrupted by a brother.

"Master Splinter had written some instructions on a hand-made scroll and addressed it to one of the bad guys in Mikey's favorite comic at the time." Donnie explained.

They came to a stop when they saw the bemused look on Kit's face. "You guys actually believed that the scroll addressed to a comic book villain was real?"

There was a lot of coughing and hemming and hawing before Mikey muttered that the Justice force was both real and a comic.

"So, how old were you guys at the time?"

More hemming, more hawing.

"Not that old." Donnie said.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Raph agreed.

"It's been so long I'm surprised that we all remember it really." Leo confirmed.

"We were ten." Kit burst into laughter as Mikey's three brothers shot him a unified death glance.

"Anyway," Raph growled. Kit managed to control her laughter, but her eyes still danced with amusement. "We followed the directions and tried to stop the bad guy before he could get away with his plans… What now?"

Kit had actually raised her hand school-girl fashion. Now that she was called on she spoke with all seriousness. "I'm sorry but I have to know what bad guy you were saving the sewers from."

Three regretful ninja were not enough to stop Mikey from bursting out, "Doctor Badman Geyser."

"Mikey!" "She didn't really need to know that." "Man, you couldn't keep your big beak shut could you?"

It was several minutes before Kit was able to regain her composure enough to simply sit up again, much less talk. Finally she sat there gasping for breath and nodded, "Okay, saving the sewers from 'Bad Gey', what happened next?"

Leo continued to frown, but continued the story, "We went out into the tunnels to where the scroll instructed that there was to be a handoff of some kind. Right as the scroll described there was a figure in a trench coat waiting with a box. After seeing him we tried to get a closer look but…well…"

"We got caught in a net." Donnie finished for his brother. "Fortunately Master Splinter took off the trench coat before we all died of fright."

"Ouch." Kit flinched, suddenly mutating as a pre-teen had made the idea of being caught scary enough. Getting caught in a net must have nearly given the life-long mutants heart-attacks and strokes. Clearly when Master Splinter decided to call a stop to something, he called a stop to it. "So any idea what we should expect?"

"No idea." Raph shrugged.

Mikey rubbed his hands in front of him and tried to look sinister as he spoke in some kind of Eastern European Accent.. "Whatever it is we know that it will be _fiendishly_ clever!"

"And it will probably have some kind of lesson we don't get." Raph added.

"Master Splinter's technological abilities are somewhat limited but he can accomplish some impressive tasks when he wants to." Donnie rubbed his head nervously.

"We should be prepared for anything." Leo looked as grim as he had before laying siege to the Shredder's fortress.

That's when the lights went out, all of them. Every last lamp, overhead light, monitor, clock and indicator flicked off. "I, for one, was not prepared for that." Michelangelo stated.

"Mikey?"

"Yes Kit?"

"_**GET OFF MY LAP!**_"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

What has Master Splinter begun? For this is most certainly only the beginning!

And now for my writing pleasure,

_**BWA-HA-HA-HA!**_

_**BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!**_


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the TMNT, Peter Laird and Mirage studios do.

The journey of a thousand miles…begins with one ticked off rat sensei.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Raph! Don't touch me there!"

"Mikey if you don't cut it out…"

"No fighting while the turtle is on my lap! Mikey GET OFF!"

"OUCH! Hey! No claws!"

"Don, I don't suppose you brought your bag of tricks with you?

"Sorry Leo, I didn't bring any emergency supplies because I had delusions of being safe in my own home." Donnie apologized. Unseen by anyone else he was literally waving his hand in front of his own face. "The emergency lights should have kicked in by now."

"Master Splinter prob'ly took care of those too." Raph grunted.

"It shouldn't matter. We are ninja; the shadows provide us with strength." Leo's voice lifted with him as he stood. "Donnie any thoughts as to where Master Splinter might have cut off the power?"

"Most likely at the main circuit breaker, but we should probably get some flashlights before we head over there."

"Not necessary, this is our home, if we can't handle a small task like turning the circuit breaker on what kind of ninja a-AUG!" There was a loud thud as Leo hit the floor. "Kit, what did you leave on the floor?"

"At most; a dust bunny. Did one bite you?"

"Funny." Leo grumbled under his brothers' snickering. "Fine, does anybody else have an idea as to how to get to the circuit breaker?"

"Especially since fearless here can't even get out of the room." Raph snickered.

"What about Kit? Can't cats see in the dark?" Mikey piped up.

"No, they can't." Donnie and Kit chorused.

"Again, how are we supposed to get to the circuit breaker?" Leo interrupted.

"Here's an idea Leo, we try your plan, but we cut out the part about gettin' bit by dust bunnies." Raph stood and moved to the door as he spoke.

"Just don't forget-" Kit tried before there was a loud bang of turtle on wood, "The door's closed."

A moment later the handle jiggled and there was the faintly audible displacement of air as the door swung open. "Ya guys comin' or not?" Raph growled. There was complete silence in the room as the ninja slipped out of the room. A full minute after all noise in the room had faded somebody squeaked in surprise as a hand covered their mouth.

"Come on Mikey!" Leo hissed.

"But, but… I'm the one sensei wants to kill!" Mikey whined as he was dragged from the room.

The ninja relied on their knowledge and training to guide them towards Donnie's lab. Halfway there Mikey suddenly screamed. There was a thud as he jumped into the arms of the turtle beside him and the both of them fell to the floor. "Mikey! What's your problem?" Donatello asked.

"S-something touched my leg!" Mikey stuttered.

"Meow?" Klunk asked, concerned.

"Klunk! I thought you guys said cats couldn't see in the dark?" Mikey reached out until he found his furry little buddy in the dark and cuddled the cat to his plastron.

"We can't, believe me Mikey." Kit insisted.

"Then how did Klunky-poo find his daddy?"Several distinct gagging sounds were made by at least two mutantsas Mikey crooned over the cat.

"He probably followed your body odor Mikey. Now get off _my_ lap!" Donnie ordered.

"Oh, you mean that unique personal scent thing?" Mikey asked, not moving.

"Exactly Mikey, nobody can smell like they haven't showered in a week the way you do." Even in the darkness it was plain to see that Raph was smirking.

"Mikey get OFF!" Mikey squeaked as once again he was forced off of Donatello's lap.

"Jump into somebody's lap one more time Mikey and we're going to start thinking you have some kind of a fetish." Kit warned.

"Can we go now?" Leo asked patiently as Mikey and Don stood up.

"All this fuss just to get to Don's lab for a flashlight, what kind of ninja a-ARHG!" Raph gave a shout and there was a splash as he fell into the pool.

"Raph!" "Raphie!"

Raph surfaced and sputtered some before pulling himself onto solid stone again. "Let's just get the stupid flashlight okay?"

Mikey snickered and was promptly smacked with a wet hand. "Ow! Man, towels aren't the only things that hurt more when they're wet!"

Once again the team moved off in the darkness. Finally Donnie announced, "Okay, here we a-ACK!" More thuds and bangs followed.

"Donnie!" "Don what happened!"

"I…i…pt….e…ps." Donnie mumbled, not at all his usual verbose self.

"What?" Leo asked.

Kit snickered, "He tripped on one of the steps."

Donnie mumbled a little louder, "Could have happened to anyone." A drawer in his lab scraped open and a moment later a beam of light lashed out.

"MY EYES!" Mikey crouched into a cringing ball on the floor, "_The light! Too bright! __Hisss_"

"Meow?" Klunk asked, as worried for Mikey's sanity as the other mutants were.

"Goofball." Donnie commented, there was a hint of affection in his voice as he moved the light over Leo, who shielded his eyes with one hand, then to Kit, who released her hold on Leo's shell to cover her own eyes, and finally on Raph, who was still dripping. "Looks like we're ready." He announced.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The story could have done without this chapter, but I wanted something to post and I wanted to torment the guys a little. I mean, if they can't get around their own place without trouble what kind of ninja a-AHH!

(Authoress falls into stray plot hole.)


	21. Chapter 21

I know I know! I haven't posted Ninja's Revenge in a while! But here is the next chapter so you can stop pestering me! (cough maverickiceman cough)

I do not own the…the… what's my line here?

* * *

Donnie pulled out two more flashlights and tossed one to Leo and one to Mikey. "Why'd you give him one?" Raph jerked a thumb towards Mikey.

"Because you would probably break it the next time Mikey said something-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked, as usual he was ignored.

"-And Kit doesn't need one now."

"But I thought you said cats couldn't see in the dark?" Mikey said, flicking his flashlight on. He pointed it towards Kit.

Kit held an arm up to shield her eyes "Ow! Watch it!" Mikey moved the light down a little, twin lights glared back at him above the flashlight's beam.

"I'll explain it to you better later Mikey, we have other problems right now." Donnie hefted his bag over his shoulder and left his lab.

"The circuit breaker." Leo stated. "Are we ready?"

"Ready."

"Sure."

"Let's go."

"I don't wanna' die!" Two beams of light focused on Mikey. He grinned and shrugged despite being blinded. "I mean; ready."

Three beams of light focused on the path ahead as they all made their way to one of the side entrances. Fortunately this time they had light as they hur-

"AUGH!"

"Raph?"

"M' fine."

-ried across the lair.

The main circuit breaker was located just inside one of the lesser entrances to the lair. Donnie quickly opened the circuit box and handed his flashlight to Kit "Hold this up for me." He instructed. She did so and Leo lit the box from Donnie's other side, "Thanks Leo."

While Don pulled a couple of tools out of his bag and began working, Mikey toyed around with the flashlight. The beam slid across a lever sticking out of the floor. Mikey moved closer to it and pulled it back- one of those things he tended to do without thinking. When nothing happened he pushed it forward. Still nothing happened. He knew that this lever was supposed to open the hatch leading to the tunnels here and the fact that it wasn't working concerned him. Once more Mikey pulled the lever back.

The lever came completely loose from the floor. "Meep!" Mikey meeped. He glanced over his shoulder and seeing that the four silhouettes weren't facing him he tried to put the lever back before anyone saw him.

"Okay, Donnie I know you probably did all sorts of fun stuff to make sure the circuits couldn't be tampered with but doesn't checking the circuit box usually involve just flipping a couple switches?" Kit asked.

"I've tried that. Apparently Master Splinter did a more thorough job than I originally thought." Donnie replied. He reached over and adjusted one of his light sources, shifting Leo's arm into an uncomfortable position in the process. "I'm trying to figure out exactly what Master Splinter did here…"

Behind them Mikey searched desperately for a way to reattach the lever to whatever it had been attached to in the first place. He ran the beam of the flashlight over the floor until he saw something promising and metal on the floor. Glancing over his shoulder one more time Mikey tried to stick the lever into a slot or a hole or anything that would hold it long enough to figure out a way to blame Raph.

"Hmm." Donnie hummed as he worked. "Maybe…"

Mikey got down on his knees and looked more closely at the metal doohickeys and whatnots. He found a spot that looked promising and lowered the lever into place. There were some holes in the metal that matched some holes on the bottom of the lever, maybe for screws or something. After fitting the lever into place Mikey experimentally moved it back and forth, noting that the lever could not do its job without being attached by screws or something. And if the lever was supposed to open the door then the door couldn't open and if the door couldn't open…

"Where's Mikey goin' with the flashlight?" Raph asked.

"Maybe he's late for a comic book convention." Donnie mumbled through the screwdriver in his mouth.

"I thought he was scared of being picked off in the dark by Master Splinter." Leo commented. He slowly tried to move his arm into a more comfortable position, but Donnie almost immediately reached over and moved the light back to where it suited his needs.

After several more minutes with Don poking around in the circuit box and Raph audibly pacing behind them Donnie reached over and grabbed the other light, his hand trapping Kit's as he moved the light down the groups of wires leading away from the circuit breaker. Leo gratefully dropped his arm and rubbed a sore muscle while he watched Donnie following the wires.

Mikey's light came bouncing back towards them, "Hey guys!"

"Not now Mikey." Donnie muttered. He dragged an unhappy Kit behind him as he slowly continued along the wires.

"But…"

"In a minute Mikey." Leo tried to quiet Mikey.

Donnie thought he saw something wrong with the wires and pulled the flashlight down for a closer look and nearly pulling Kit's arm out of its socket in the process. "Ow. Donnie, could-"

"Right, just a second Kit." Donnie said absentmindedly, he reached down and gently tugged on the wires, they came completely loose looking as though the entire bundle had been cut. "Now why did he have to go and do that?" Donnie lamented.

"Well, his species does have a certain reputation for chewing through wires." Mikey pointed out. _SMACK!_ "Ow!" _**SMACK!**_ "OW! Hey! I get the point!"

"Well..." Donnie muttered, "If I'm going to fix this I'll need a part that I don't have in my lab. Looks like I'm going topside."

"You can't." Mikey said.

"Don't worry Mikey, you can come with me so that you don't have to stay in the dark." Donnie reassured his brother.

"No, you don't understand, I can't either." Mikey had that annoyingly emotionless voice he got when he had been ignored after finding out something important.

"Why can't you and Don go topside Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Because none of us can." Being evasive was another symptom of an annoyed Michelangelo.

"Why not?" Raph demanded.

"Because Master Splinter sabotaged all the doors. We're trapped!"

Donnie released his grip on the flashlight, and consequently Kit, as he stepped closer to his brother. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! All the doors don't open! Not even the elevator!"

His announcement was met with silence for several minutes. Finally Raph spoke. "Let me get this straight. We're trapped down here…"

"Uh-huh." Mikey confirmed.

"With…you?" Raph finished.

Mikey grinned brightly, "Yep!"

Footsteps ran off in the dark and soon they all heard the distinct sound of pounding on a door. "MASTER SPLINTER! I LEARNED MY LESSON! YOU WIN! LET ME OUTTA' HERE! MASTER SPLINTER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

Heh, heh. Please don't hurt me.

Reviews would be wonderful!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

Raph kicked the stone doors of the elevator. "How the shell did he lock this thing?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure. He could have wedged the doors in the garage open so that the elevator car couldn't come down here." Donnie called from the main entrance. There were only two working flashlights remaining. At first that hadn't bothered anyone, until it was discovered that the matches and lighters in the lair were missing so all of the candles were useless. Even Donnie's blowtorch was missing.

"Great, so just how long are we going to be stuck down here?" Raph growled.

"Probably not too long." Donnie suggested, "Just until he figures we've been down here long enough to teach us a lesson. He could be on his way back even as we speak."

* * *

April poured some tea into a fine china cup and placed it on the table in front of Master Splinter.

"Thank you Miss. O'Neil." He thanked her warmly.

"Um, Master Splinter, I should warn you, it's my own recipe." April cautioned. Master Splinter lifted his brows slightly and sipped the tea.

"If I may say so, Miss O'Neil, you have done a marvelous job. Where did you learn to make tea?"

"My aunt does a good deal of traveling; she's as adventurous as my Uncle Auggie. She sent me some recipes from her travels. I found that I liked two of the mixes and tried to combine the best aspects of both."

Master Splinter nodded, "You've done an excellent job Miss O' Neil."

* * *

"Right." Kit scoffed, "How long did he make you stay in that net after spending your entire lives teaching you to fear them?"

"A few minutes at most." Leo said.

"And how long would it take to teach you a lesson when you're in the element he's spent his entire life teaching you to feel comfortable with?"

There was dead silence in the lair.

"Uh, Mikey, how much food is there in the kitchen?" Raph sounded nervous.

"I dunno. Leo, did you ever put the snacks back?"

"Uh…no."

"Are they at least in the lair?"

"…no."

"Then we are in such deep sewer water it's not funny." Mikey groaned. Anything that wasn't funny to him had to be bad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph asked.

"Um…I _was_ planning on picking some stuff up tonight or ask April if she could pick some stuff up y'know? But…"

"But then we got stuck down here." Donnie finished.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So the lair is fully stocked? I mean, you didn't leave them with an empty fridge or anything right?" April asked.

"Of course not Miss. O'Neil. Do not concern yourself. I did not, as you say, 'leave them with an empty fridge." Master Splinter assured April as he moved his pawn forward.

* * *

"Okay, there's some lunchmeat…" Kit sniffed, "If we get that desperate, which I will _never_ be." She handed the package over to Leo. He sniffed it too and soon something heavy was thrown into the trash. "And there's some milk left. About a gallon but that's not going to last long without the power."

"Put the perishables in the freezer, that way the built up ice can keep it cool." Leo instructed.

"Right." Kit agreed. "Let's see…ketchup; not much though, mustard, salad dressing, leftovers from last night, canned tuna, and the baking soda Mikey put in here to kill the smell, which did not work."

"I can tell." Leo sounded as if his beak were wrinkled against the smell. "Is that all?"

"Everything in the fridge. The freezer has two bags of frozen vegetables although I'm not sure what, a can of concentrated juice mix, that experiment Donnie put in here three months ago-"

"_What_ experiment?" Leo asked in that leader's voice of his.

"The one with that bacteria smear that he put in here to test the bacteria's resilience to-"

"Don't put anything in that freezer!" Leo ordered. "DONATELLO!" He bellowed before leaving the kitchen.

"On the plus side, Leo seems to trip less when he's angry." Kit noted. She continued to search around in the freezer by sliding her hands over the ice-covered shelf. Something crackled stiffly at her. "Hello, what's this?" She grabbed the crackling stuff and pulled it out. After handling it and listening to the crackling Kit was finally able to identify the substance. "It's… for pete's sake we live in the sewers! If anybody searched hard enough to find us they'll be after _us_ not money!" With a snort of amusement she tossed the wad of cash back into the freezer before shutting the door.

* * *

April opened the door. "Casey!" She greeted him, her smile slid off her face when she saw what he was wearing. "Oh, you're wearing that?" She asked. Mentally she was just glad it wasn't his usual getup, but she sincerely hoped this wasn't his idea of dressing up.

"Uh, yeah." Casey tugged his baseball hat off his head and plopped it down on April's well coiffed hair. "I know it ain't the best thing to wear to a baseball game, but I couldn't find a jersey for either of the teams." He shrugged, the holes in the seams of his t-shirt seemed to stretch slightly. April sighed, maybe it was best that she hadn't decided to dress up for the "Best food anywhere." Casey had promised her. "Come on! We gotta' hoof it if we don't wannbe late."

"Just a second Casey." April looked over her shoulder where Master Splinter was contentedly reading a book. "Are you going to be all right Master Splinter?" She asked.

"Undoubtedly Miss O'Neil. Enjoy yourself." He assured her.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" April pressed.

"If I am of need of anything at all I will be sure to call. Go now, enjoy your evening."

April started to say something else but Casey seized her wrist. "G'night Master Splinter!" He called before half dragging April out of the apartment.

As April followed Casey out to his bike she momentarily wondered why she put up with this kind of behavior. Casey flashed a smile over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling like a little boy's. Oh, that was why.

Meanwhile Master Splinter continued his reading. He was enjoying this work immensely and was glad Leonardo had suggested it to him. Master Splinter figured he would return to the lair and to his students once he had finished it.

He then turned to page sixty of War and Peace.

* * *

For anyone who's curious; yes, I have read most of War and Peace. Mind you, most of it, not all of it. Even though I didn't finish it I thought it was really good.

Please review.

Next chapter

Cabin fever sets in!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the TMNT

Okay, be warned, not my best work and I cheated near the end... so be warned.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye…something…black!"

"Forget it Mikey!"

"Fine…has anyone else's eyes gone numb?"

"What kind of stupid question is that!" Raph demanded.

"Kind of." Kit told Mikey.

"Mine too." Donnie put in.

Silence reigned for a minute. The lair was totally dark, had been since the batteries in the last flashlight had died. Although Donnie had made several attempts to escape their prison nothing had worked. Now they all sat in the pitch black monitoring area brainstorming or just sitting around.

Raph finally broke through the darkness with his grousing. "We wouldn't be in this mess if Mikey hadn't gotten Master Splinter like that."

"I was trying to get Kit back for my chucks. Which are _still_ on the ceiling by the way."

"Not my fault you spent more time plotting revenge than trying to get your weapons."

"She's got a point there Mikey." Leo interjected.

"Why'd you grab my chucks in the first place? I mean, dude, a ninja's weapons are sacred."

"A cat's nose happens to be extremely sensitive. Mikey, do you have any idea how long it took to get your stink out of my nose? I can _still_ smell it sometimes!"

"Donnie's the one to blame for that." Mikey said simply.

"Speaking of which, Donnie, what tunnel did you two dump him in anyway?"

"Which one?"

"The one you dumped him in after he reorganized your notes!"

"Again I say; which one?"

"… I think I need another shower."

Silence once again pressed in around them. "Does anybody know how long we've been down here?" Mikey whined.

"Fifteen and a half years." Leo replied.

"I meant since the lights went out!" Mikey continued his whining.

"So did I."

"Enough of this already!" Raph could be heard jumping to his feet and the more sensitive ears in the group could hear metal drag across leather as he pulled out his sais. "I'm getting' out of here even if I have to dig my way out!"

The other four mutants chorused, "Watch out for the-" There was a grunt and a bang followed by the cracking of wood.

"-coffee table." Only Donnie finished.

"I'm with temper turtle, there has to be a way out of here, even if it's by brute force and sheer stubbornness." Kit announced, also getting up.

"If that's what it'll take Raph's sure to get us here." Mikey quipped.

"Funny Mike, how'd you like a sais up your-…what the shell?"

"What is it Raph?" Leo had that tone in his voice that said he was ready to switch to leader mode at a moment's notice.

"Stepped on somethin'. Feels like…_yuck!_" Raph grunted in disgust.

"What's-" Donnie started to ask but stopped when something small and fuzzy hit him in the face and fell in his lap. He used his hands to inspect the item. "Gross!"

A minute later Leo was rewarded with the mystery item landing in his lap. "What's the big deal, it's only a…a…Mikey! I thought you said Klunk wasn't leaving 'presents' around the lair anymore!"

"He doesn't…not usually anyway."

"Great! So we're stuck down here with a cat that leaves dead rats everywhere!"

"You and that stupid cat…"

"Forget the cat we're stuck here with Mikey!"

"What's wrong with Mikey? At least he's not a hot-head who puts a negative light on everything!"

"He didn't throw out most of the food either, unlike some turtles that could be mentioned…"

"And just what are you implying!"

"Guys?" Mikey asked quietly but wasn't heard over the shouting that was building over his head as the other three turtles started dishing out their individual grievances and complaints.

"If you hadn't-"

"If you didn't-"

"Every time you-"

"Just because you-"

"Why don't you just-"

"**CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S TEARING US APART?!**"

Moments of silence passed.

Finally Raph growled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Mikey replied cheerfully, his voice carrying his huge grin. "I've just always loved saying that."

Flesh smacked into flesh. "Ouch! Wrong turtle Raph!"

"Heh, sorry 'bout that Donnie."

Flesh smacked against flesh again. "Ouch!"

"Right turtle this time."

"**That's it**! If we don't get out of here soon I'm going to…going to…"

"Going to what Don?"

"HYAH!" The remains of the coffee table were heard splintering further. "I don't care if I have to swim out through the pond! I am getting out of here!"

"You're not serious are you?" Raph asked. "Donnie?... Don?"

"Donnie you can't swim out through the pond!" Leo tried to find his way over to wherever Donnie was.

"Watch me!" Mikey grabbed at Donnie's voice and managed to catch a bit of shell.

"You can't do that!"

"I need out!" Donatello's normally calm voice was somewhat manic.

"Donnie hold still, we'll talk about this."

"Don if you think we're goin' to let ya drown yourself…"

"Donnie!"

"Guys let go! I'm going to fall!"

"Augh!" "Ouch!" "Hey!" "Get off me!"

The sound of stone grating and light pierced the darkness as swiftly and as clearly as a sword, and about twice as painfully. "OW!" "HEY!" "Geez!" "Who turned on the lights?"

"I leave you guys for all of five minutes and you end up like this?" A dark silhouette stood confidently int the elevator, head tilted to the side in amusement.

"Kit!" One of the turtle's dislodged himself from the mass and launched himself at the mutant cat, clamping onto her waist and lifted her off the ground as he hugged her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

The other three disentangled themselves and tried to adjust their eyes to the light as Kit tried to free herself. "Ugh, Mikey, did you and Donnie switch masks or something?"

"Nope, turns out Donnie was the first to crack." Mikey stood up and hurried over to the elevator where Donnie was still hugging and thanking Kit. Leo and Raph looked confused.

"How'd you get out so easy?" Raph asked.

Kit didn't answer right away, it was getting difficult to breath and Donnie still hadn't put her down. Mikey finally managed to convince his brainy brother to loosen his grip enough to let her breath. "You know the room we use for storage and such? Well, I just went through a convenient crack in the fourth wall and managed to get to the surface after that."

Donnie finally put Kit down. "I don't remember a fourth wall." He noted, the expression on his face was finally returning to that of the Donnie everyone knew and missed.

"We'll worry about that later; right now I could definitely go for some time out of the lair. Who's with me?"

"ME!" "I AM!" "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Okay, so everyone was out of character and there was a huge and glaring plot hole but I was out of ideas and wanted to get the story going.

Reviews would be appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own the TMNT.

My apologies for that last chapter, hopefully this one will be better.

* * *

"_Born free!_

_Free as the wind blows!_

_As free as the grass grows!_"

Mikey pirouetted gracefully around the garage singing before he delicately sighed and then fell to his knees, kissing the concrete floor.

"Ew." Kit grimaced as she watched him.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"You have grease on your lips." She pointed to her own mouth.

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Mikey started to rub his mouth on his wrist guard. "Better?" He asked, the grease had smudged further and looked darker.

"Oh yeah, you got it." Kit assured him.

"So now that we're topside do we have to go back down and fix things?" Donnie asked, there was a look of fear in his eyes despite the fact that he was now armed with his spare 'Mary Poppins' bag.

"Not immediately," Leo assured him, "first we must prove to Master Splinter that we have learned the lesson we were intended to learn."

"What's that?" Raph asked.

* * *

April was coming up short somewhere and was having difficulty finding just where. She looked up from her work on the store's balance sheets and saw Master Splinter sitting in the easy chair with that fat book he had been reading in one hand and a tissue dabbing his eyes with the other.

"Master Splinter, are you all right?" She asked.

The old rat nodded. "I am well Miss O'Neil." He assured her, "It is simply a very touching portion of this tale."

April nodded. She didn't have a clue what he was talking about because she had never gotten past the first chapter of War and Peace. On the other hand Master Splinter looked to be about half way through Tolstoy's most famous work.

Master Splinter returned to his book and April returned to her book keeping. Several minutes passed in comfortable silence only broken by the scratching of April's pencil and the occasional sniff from the gentleman rat.

Suddenly there came the sound of something shattering in the shop, whether glass or ceramic April couldn't tell but she didn't have anything cheap of either. "Sounds like someone's in the shop!" April stated the obvious. "I'll go check."

"Perhaps I should accompany you." Master Splinter offered, he was already standing and reaching for his walking stick.

"No, that's not necessary Master Splinter, most crooks are scared off as soon as they find out anyone's around." April said.

"But not all." Was the rat master's calm reply.

"Don't worry; I'll scream if I need help." April grinned as she left, "Go back to your book."

He still looked uncertain but April smiled confidently before she closed the door behind her. The main reason April wasn't worried was that she had several bats stashed around the store in the event of an actual break-in, courtesy of Mr. Casey Jones. Another reason she didn't worry was because Casey often dropped in unannounced, and almost as often announced his presence by breaking something.

April snapped her fingers, "_That's_ where the numbers are coming up wrong; I forgot to include all of Casey's little accidents!" She made a note to fix that when she was done here.

Before opening the door to the shop April slid her hand around the handle of a bat tucked behind the door. She lifted her weapon and slid through the door, trying to use the skills Master Splinter had taught her to keep silent.

The store looked empty. The windows were intact, nothing obvious was missing and there wasn't any glass or ceramic debris on the floor. April didn't lower the bat as she called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer. To be safe April decided to check behind the counter. As she leaned over to inspect the space she usually took refuge in from really obnoxious customers something cold and sticky was pressed over her mouth, preventing her from screaming as she was lifted from behind and easily disarmed.

* * *

Okay, a little on the short side but not too bad.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own the TMNT.

Disclaimer; I have never had the privilege to meet someone who had been caught in a cloud of ninja vanishing powder. Thus I have no idea how it smells. If anyone here has had the privilege I would love to hear the details but until then I'm just going with my imagination.

* * *

Master Splinter was worried. April O'Neil had gone down to the shop several minutes ago, plenty of time for her to have come back, or to have dispatched any of the less skilled thugs that tried to rob defenseless owners' stores. With Miss O'Neil's additional ninja training she should be able to take down most of the more talented crooks as well.

As the minutes dragged on Master Splinter grew more and more agitated. He had just decided that the situation required further investigation when something rumbled in the ceiling above him. Master Splinter looked up just in time to see a cloud of grey powder pour through the air vents. In almost no time at all the entire apartment was filled with the opaque cloud of spicy smelling powder. The consistency of this powder was unusually fine, allowing it to spread through the air more quickly and stay aloft longer than most ninja powders.

Before Master Splinter could identify the direction from which his attackers might come from a net dropped down from above.

Moments later a window scraped open and the increased airflow helped to disperse the powder. As the powder's density in the air decreased three bulky, if somewhat short, outlines appeared in the air.

"Ha! We got him!" One of the outlines crowed, pumping its fists in the air.

"How can you be so sure?" Another outline asked as it moved away from the window.

"Come on Donnie! You should be able to see him by now!" Mikey gestured towards the pointy-eared figure in the middle of the room that was steadily darkening as the powder left the room.

"Uh, Mikey that's not him." Leo said.

"Then who is it?" Mikey demanded. The powder had by now cleared enough to answer the question as the figure entrapped in the net darkened considerably more than Master Splinter's fur. "Oops."

"HMMPH!!" Kit insisted angrily, somehow including threats of a slow and painful death in her tone. Somehow the netting had snagged around her mouth just right to provide a gag which had kept her from speaking out against her predicament earlier.

"Sorry Kit, I'll have you right out of there in a second." Mikey stepped forward to help when a loud _clonk!_ announced that Mikey had just received a walking stick to the head. "Ow!"

"Sensei?" Leo asked. His question was met with a _thwack!_ "Ouch!"

_Thwack!_ "Ow." Donnie took his punishment with slightly less complaint than his brothers.

_Shnick_. Kit felt the ropes of the net loosen. "Hey! I'm free!" _clunk!_ "Ach!"

_Clunk_. "OW! Sensei you already hit me!" Mikey whined.

"The first was for attempting to capture your teacher. The second was for being incapable of differentiating between your teacher and your fellow student." Master Splinter explained calmly. Mikey continued to whine slightly and rub his head. "As for the rest of you-"

Master Splinter was interrupted by the sound of something metallic banging into something hard coming down the hallway to April's apartment. Soon the door was thrown open and the last of the powder dissipated as Raph came into the apartment covering his head with his hands while April beat on his shell with her bat.

"Hey! Hey stop it already! Cut it out Ape!"

"…How dare you sneak in like that and attack me from behind! I should be aiming for your skull instead of your shell you…" Every fourth or fifth syllable of April's rant was punctuated with a thud as the bat made contact with Raph's shell. Getting hit on the shell like that by April wouldn't be enough to hurt any of the guys, but from the color of Raph's skin the shell beating could cause some nausea.

Finally Raph had enough. He spun around and caught the bat before it made contact with his shell again. As a reward for his quick actions he received a sharp rap on the head from his master. "Ah Shell!" Another sharp tap for the curse. "S'rry Sensei." Raph mumbled, releasing the bat. April looked tempted to start swinging again but she contained herself admirably.

"Don't take it personally Raphie boy! He even hit Leo!" Mikey grinned. He flinched slightly when the walking stick twitched threateningly at him.

"I trust this will be the end of your pranking war, my students?" Master Splinter asked. The younger mutants had moved into a rough simile of a line out of habit.

"Yes sensei." They chorused humbly.

Master Splinter nodded and turned to April. "I believe it is time we returned to our home Miss O'Neil. I sincerely thank you for your hospitality and apologize for any inconvenience or fright-" he eyed Raph for a moment. The street-wise turtle cringed slightly under his father's gaze. "- we may have caused you."

April smiled, letting her bat hand loosely in her hand now that she was sure the turtle would be adequately punished. "No problem, but I do have one question for you guys."

The old rat tilted his head curiously, Donnie spoke up, "What question April?"

"How did Mikey react to my painting?" She grinned hopefully.

Donnie, Raph, Leo and Kit exchanged looks. Donnie started to tell April that Mikey had never noticed it but Mikey spoke up first. "It was great! I'm sorry I had to wash it off but Donnie threw me in some nasty stuff so I had to shower or risk banishment." He was grinning internal ear to internal ear. "You might want to try painting on walls too! Those are almost as much fun as turtle shell!" He added quickly.

After that the mutants bid their friend goodnight and began the walk back to the lair.

"So, uh, Donnie?" Kit asked as they walked through the tunnels, "Exactly how long were we stuck in the lair?"

Donatello considered for a minute. "I'm not sure." He confessed.

"Dudes it felt like _forever!_" Mikey put in, his tone was long-suffering and comically anguished.

"Three and a half days to be precise, Michelangelo." Master Splinter said calmly.

Five mutants stopped dead in their tracks. "Three and a half days?" Raph repeated in shock.

Their mentor stopped and turned to face his students. "Yes Raphael. Three and a half days." He confirmed.

The teenagers gaped at him for a full minute before Leo stepped forward. "And the lesson we were to learn was teamwork, right sensei?" He asked.

"Partially my son, but not mainly." Master Splinter replied.

"Then what was the main lesson we were supposed to learn?" Donnie asked.

The edge of their sensei's mouth quirked upwards slightly. "Simply this Donatello,

Do not mess with The Master."

* * *

One chapter left.

Please review.


	26. Last Chapter

I do not own the TMNT and for this I am sure they are grateful.

Thank you all who have been reading, and especially reviewing, this story. It's been fun but all good things must come to an end…especially when the authoress starts to run out of ideas. Thank you for waiting so patiently for this latest chapter and I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Final chapter; End of the war…

* * *

Casey's loud guffawing laughter echoed off the stone walls of the lair. "I go off and visit my ma for two weeks and miss all the fun here!" He nearly fell off the couch with his laughter.

Donnie shrugged and accepted the last page out of the notebook that Kit had just finished dismembering –as per Sensei's orders. He folded the paper into a delicate and worthy plane before launching it.

The plane floated on the air over their heads, looping gracefully before gliding into the dojo, where Leo promptly and thoroughly shredded it with his katana. Raph quickly swept up the scraps and gleefully dropped them into the fire contained within a small metal basin just outside of the dojo.

"Pretty brutal destruction of the rulebook though." Casey noted. He cautiously eyed his red masked friend who seemed to be deriving far too much pleasure from watching the flames.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Master Splinter was pretty fed up with the whole prank war." Donnie explained. Now that he was finished with the paper planes he stood from his seat by the coffee table and took a seat on the part of the couch furthest from Casey.

"Gee, now why would that be?" Kit asked. She was sitting sideways on one of the armchairs with one arm supporting her back and her legs and tail carelessly draped across the other. "Could it have been the stink bomb? Or maybe that nasty sewer smell?" She counted the two pranks off on her fingers before sitting up some and glaring at Donnie. "Which was _really_ not appreciated by the way."

Donnie smiled innocently before Kit relaxed back into the chair. Raph snickered, "Or maybe it was the recorder incident during training?" Although nobody could be sure it sounded like Leo had growled at that comment.

"It couldn't possibly have been all the yelling and screaming that's been occurring." Donnie added with a slightly smug grin.

Leo came over and joined them, his smile probably the broadest of all when he said, "I don't know, he didn't seem to mind so much having to teach a reduced class for morning training." Three, intense, white hot glares were aimed in his direction. Clearly forgiveness had not been completely granted on that matter.

Casey, to his credit, was trying his best not to start laughing, if nothing else it was an act of self preservation; dealing with Raph was hard enough, he didn't want three of these mutants out for his blood. Finally he coughed, clearing his throat of humor before managing, "So, uh, how's Mikey dealing with the ban on pranks?"

"He's not." The turtles chorused.

"This morning he was caught sneaking into the lair with another box of itching powder and several bottles of die." Kit explained.

"So…what did ya do?" Casey asked.

"We took measures to impress upon him the importance of restraint in reference to further pranks." Donnie said.

Casey looked from one blank face to the next. "So…what did ya do?" He repeated. All four mutants pointed straight up. He lifted his eyes, and then craned back his head until he saw what they were pointing at. His jaw dropped.

Mikey stared down at him from about fifteen feet up. The turtle was bound hand and foot, gagged, somehow suspended from the ceiling and was slowly spinning counterclockwise.

"MMMPH!" Mikey insisted.


End file.
